Tan solo una opción
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: UA. Esta historia será igual, solo que hay una pequeña incorporación. Bulma tiene una hermana llamada Tami, que vivirá esos 3 años antes de la llegada de los androides intentando conquistar el corazón de Vegeta. Pero su hermana y Yamcha han acabado con su relación y Trunks tiene que nacer. ¿Qué acabará pasando?
1. La vuelta del guerrero

**Hola lectores ! Bueno acabo de empezar con esta historia que pensé en ella hace tiempo, pero no sabía si publicarla. Al final me he decidido, así que espero que os guste. Intentaré subir capítulos diarios! Que la disfrutéis y espero que os guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creador por Akira Toriyama.**

Capítulo 1: La vuelta del guerrero.

Esa noche fue la peor para ella. Una joven de melena azul se movía a un lado y otro de la enorme cama ¿qué le pasaba? Había sido un día como otro cualquiera, ni siquiera tenía nada que hacer al otro día. Fuera lo que fuese, una sensación la invadió haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío, en otras palabras... nada bueno.

Como era de esperar, nuestra ya muy conocida Bulma no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche preguntándose el porque. Ni siquiera era estrés porque su hermana, Tami, había vuelto de Estados Unidos tras terminar allí sus estudios. Ella tenía 25 años, era rubia como su madre y tenía los mismos ojos que los de Bulma, azules. No se diferenciaban mucho, solo en carácter. Tenían algo de mal genio, como su hermana, y también gran ego, pero muy alocada. El problema es que tenían muy poca comunicación, a diferencia de la peliazul ella no quería heredar la empresa de sus padres, ella quería ser famosa, que ya lo era por ser hija de un científico, pero quería serlo de otra manera. Ser modelo, salir en importantes revistas, siempre tener reporteros detrás de ella enfocándola con una cámara. Y que ese sueño se hiciera realidad le costaba demasiado, tanto que casi no hablaba con su hermana. No sabía que ella había estado en un planeta llamado Namek, que había muerto su novio y luego resucitado. Pero sobre todo, que durante unos meses tuvieron un invitado.

-Bulmita-llamó la rubia a su hermana que estaba en la cocina tomando sus cereales.

-¿Qué quieres, Tami?-preguntó la peliazul sin mucha alegría.

-¡Menuda cara!-se sentó a su lado-¿no has dormido? ¿No me digas que has estado toda la noche con Yam?-

-Tami...-suspiró, odiaba los interrogatorios de su hermana.

-Perdona, sabes que hace tiempo que no te veo y no hemos hablado de nada-rodó un poco los ojos-te vi el otro día en un programa del corazón.-

-¿Cómo?-Bulma abrió los ojos incrédula ¿acaso la toma el pelo?

-No se de que te sorprende, saliendo con un jugador de béisbol es normal que las imágenes se publicaran.-

-Ya-dijo secamente-

-Y hablando de esto, Bulmita-no había algo que más odiase que su hermana la llamara así, como si fuera una cría-podrías presentarme algún compañero de Yam.-

-En primer lugar, Tamita-la nombró con burla-no me llames de esa manera, sabes que no me gusta. Segundo, no serás más famosa por salir con un jugador, cuándo te deje serás del pasado y tercero ¿por qué lo llamas Yam? Ni que lo conocieras tanto...-

-Bulmi... Bulma-rectificó-yo no quedaré en el olvido, soy la hija de un gran científico.-

-Sí, del cual su empresa será solo mía porque tú no quieres saber nada de ella-respondió levantándose de la mesa.

-De verdad, mira que eres mala Bulma-se cruzó de brazos-si no me ayudas no podré conseguir ser portada de revistas y salir en las mejores películas.-

-Mira, si de verdad lo quieres yo hablo con Yamcha y que te consiga una cita con un compañero suyo, pero luego pase lo que pase no me vengas con algunas cosas porque yo solo te diré que te avisé-respondió intentando huir a su cuarto.

-Eres la mejor, hermani...-la frase de Tami nunca acabó, puesto que un temblor hizo que ambas hermanas cayeran al suelo. Cuando pasó se levantaron con rapidez-¿que fue eso?-

-No lo sé, pero un terremoto no era. Vino un ruido del jardín-contestó Bulma-será mejor que vayamos a ver.-

-Em... claro-dijo algo asustada-¿te parece ir primero?-

Su hermana solo la miró y salió delante de Tami. La verdad miedo era poco lo que sentía Bulma, ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas peores como para asustarse de un terremoto o una explosión que no fuera causada por un guerrero.

Cuando estaban en el jardín encontraron a su madre (con una bandeja, como no) asustada. Había impactado una nave de la Capsule Corp., una que ya se le hizo conocida a la peliazul.

-Pero si es la nave de...-cuando quiso decir su nombre la puerta se abrió, dejando ver de entre la pequeña polvareda que dejo el impacto una figura masculina. Un hombre de no gran altura, pelo en punta, ojos fríos y azabaches con una pose de brazos cruzados. Cuando la polvareda desapareció se le pudo ver con mejor claridad-¡Vegeta!-

-¿Eh?-Tami miró al hombre, vestía ajustado, con un escudo y un agujero en el medio. Esos rasgos tan masculinos, su mirada, su musculatura que se notaba gracias al vestuario, su pose era todo... la habían conquistado. Luego miró a su hermana y le susurró al oído-¿lo conoces?-

-Sí, Vegeta estuvo...-el hombre se había acercado a las dos mujeres con el mismo gesto.

-Mujer-dijo mirando a la peliazul-¿ha venido ese payaso ya?-

-¿Goku?-preguntó Bulma-no, todavía no hay noticias de él.-

Vegeta se cabreó mucho, tanto tiempo buscándolo por el espacio, un año entero, para nada. Pensó que volvió ya que no lo encontraba, pero tampoco. Goku se hacía más fuerte y él, aunque en el espacio siguió su duro entrenamiento, todavía no se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin.

-Pero no tardará-interrumpió la científica los pensamientos del guerrero-podrías quedarte aquí a esperarle si quieres.-

-Hmp.-

-¡Claro!-saltó Tami mirando al Saiyajin que la impactó al verla, no sabía quien era, pero era igual de gritona que la otra-soy Tami, la hermana de Bulma.-

No tuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un encantado, pero claro, ella no sabía que así era Vegeta, y que la verdad no le gustaba juntarse con humanos, un motivo más para no responderla.

-Bueno, Tami-dijo Bulma viendo la tensión que había, más por parte de él-Vegeta ¡que sucio que estás!-gritó mirándole de arriba abajo-ahora mismo te darás un baño.-

Vegeta la miró cabreado, pero en verdad si le interesaba ver a Goku cuando volviese, no habría mejor sitio que la Capsule Corp. Por lo tanto el guerrero tragó saliva, con ella su orgullo y siguió a la humana, tras la mirada de Tami, que estaba empezando a tener celos de su hermana, ya que nunca le impactó tanto un hombre como aquel, y estaba claro que si vivían en la misma casa no podría evitarla y acabaría por ceder.

**Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews!**


	2. Las técnicas de Tami

**Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que me gusta ser rápida para subirlos, porque hasta yo me quedo con las ganas y más cuando a veces no sabes como seguir. Bueno aquí os lo dejo para que leáis y gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis :)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Capítulo 2: Las técnicas de Tami.

Vegeta iba detrás de Bulma seguido de la mirada celosa de Tami. No sabía el por qué le llamó tanto la atención, había muchos hombres fuertes y atractivos, pero él tenía algo que podía hacerle único.

-Querida-llamó la madre de Tami y Bulma-¿pasa algo?-

-Un poco-miró a su madre que parecía de lo más normal-Bulma no terminó de decirme de que conocía a ese hombre.-

-El apuesto Vegeta-contestó la señora-estuvo viviendo un tiempo en casa pero luego se fue.-

-¿Viviendo?-se sorprendió la joven rubia-¿por qué nadie me habló de que tuvisteis a un invitado?-

-No lo sé-respondió ella-haría buena pareja con tu hermana ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo?-se quedó observando a su madre ¿por qué Bulma?-no lo sé, no pegan.-

-Yo creo...-

-Además, mamá-interrumpió Tami con algo de enfado-Bulma está con Yamcha, no puede ni debe fijarse en Vegeta.-

Tras decir esto se fue dejándola sola en el jardín y fue en busca de su hermana y su invitado. La verdad le había irritado lo que dijo su madre de Bulma, estaba segura que era mucho más guapa que la peliazul, y algo más joven. Si Vegeta tuviera a quien elegir la opción más lógica era Tami. Su problema era que no sabía varias cosas, que aquel hombre no era humano, que era un guerrero muy peligroso, no era fácil mantener una conversación, y que no le gustan que le moleste, una cosa de las que seguro la rubia hará a cada instante.

Al llegar a una habitación con la puerta abierta pudo oír la voz de su hermana.

-Te he traído ropa, Vegeta-dijo la peliazul dejando las prendas en la cama-espero que te guste tu cuarto, es el mismo que el de antes.-

-Oye mujer-llamó a la peliazul que le miró-tú puedes hacer robots para mi ¿no?-

-Claro-contestó con una sonrisa-y te arreglaré la cámara de gravedad.-

Él no respondió y pensando que quería intimidad para ducharse y cambiarse Bulma salió del cuarto. Para la desgracia de Vegeta su paz y tranquilidad duraría menos de cinco segundos puesto que sus sensibles oídos escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-Hola, Vegeta-saludó una mujer desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Mujer lárgate...-al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que no era la mujer de pelo azul, si no la otra, su hermana.

-Espero que te sigas acordando de mi-sonrió la rubia coquetamente-soy Tami.-

-Me importa quien seas-se cruzó de brazos-sal de la habitación.-

-Vaya, tienes carácter-continuó sin hacer caso alguno de la petición del guerrero.

-Si no te largas tendrás la suerte de conocer más de mi carácter-frunció más el ceño haciendo que su mirada fuera más fría y heladora.

-Pero si yo no quiero tener problemas contigo, Vegeta-se acercó a él, algo que no le gusto al saiyajin-solo quiero que seamos amigos... especiales.-

-¿Amigos especiales?-ya no sabía si reír o echarla a la fuerza, esa humana era demasiado tonta para darse cuenta de que tenía frente a ella a una persona que podía matarla solo con una palmada-vosotros siempre con esas tonterías. Los terrícolas sois la raza más rara que existe.-

-¿Qué?-miró con los ojos abiertos ¿ terrícolas? debía de estar intentando asustarla, por lo que no le hizo más caso a ese tema. Volvió a mirarle y vio que Vegeta era muy fuerte, con esa ropa ajustada se notaban mucho sus músculos-madre mía, ¡qué fuerte estás!-

-Que demonios...-Tami se acercó para tocar su brazo pero eso ya era lo último, así que la cogió del brazo empotrándola contra la pared con una mirada de pocos amigos-¡no voy a seguir aguantando tus tonterías ni un minuto más!-

-¡VEGETA!-gritó Bulma separándole de su hermana-¿se puede saber que ibas a hacer?-

-Dile a la estúpida de tu hermana que deje de molestarme, ya me tenía harto.-

Bulma miró a su hermana que no entendía nada, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que de lo que hablaba Vegeta era de eliminarla, creía que había cedido a su juego ya que estaba acorralada, claro que la manera en que le dijo que no aguanta sus tonterías era amenazador. La causa era que el guerrero estaba tan presente en la cabeza de Tami que no creía en esa posibilidad, ni siquiera la pensó, solo que le estaba costando conseguir a ese hombre.

Algo despistada fue sacada de la habitación de Vegeta por su hermana, que si no hubiera encontrado a su madre y le hubiera dicho que se había ido a buscarla a a habitación del invitado, ahora mismo Tami sería historia y tendría que estar buscando las bolas mágicas para resucitarla.

-Tami-la llamó Bulma-¿qué hacías?-

-¿Hacer? Yo no hice nada, Bulmita-contestó con cabreo, puesto que si ella no hubiera intervenido ahora mismo estaría en las sábanas de Vegeta, por lo menos eso era lo que creía-¿quién te pidió entrar y molestar?-

-¿Molestar?-la peliazul no entendió nada, hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza algo-no... Tami tú...-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Te gusta Vegeta?-preguntó algo asustada, no quería creer que se le pasará algo así por la cabeza a su propia hermana.

-Sí-respondió con enfado pero luego subió su ego-está claro que soy la mujer perfecta para él.-

-¿Mujer perfecta?-ahora si que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza-haber... ¿hablas de Vegeta? ¿El invitado? ¿El...?-

-El que estaba hace un momento en la habitación conmigo-respondió cortando las preguntas de Bulma-además ¿a ti que más te da? Tú estas con Yam.-

-Y dale con Yam-se llevó la mano a la frente y luego la quitó-¿y eso que tiene que ver? Tami, Vegeta no es una elección perfecta.-

-Es la mejor elección. Vegeta es guapo, fuerte, con carácter-mientras Tami nombraba los rasgos de su invitado a Bulma se le quedaban guardadas como si fueran muy importantes para ella-y además es guapo.-

-Eso ya lo has dicho.-

-Lo repito porque es verdad-sonrió-¿y si esta noche le invito a cenar?-

-Seguro que estaría encantadísimo-se burlo la peliazul-no tiene nada más importante que hacer.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-alzó una ceja.

-Tami, Vegeta no es un hombre que piense en mujeres, él piensa...-

-¿Le gustan los hombres?-se sobresaltó la chica.

-¿Qué?-vio la cara pálida que se le quedó a su hermana, que aunque ya era blanca supero el tono-¡NO! Bueno, no sé... ¡NO!-

-Que susto-se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Haber, como te lo digo-pensó en algún ejemplo que pudiera definir que Vegeta era un guerrero, pero no alguien de otro planeta que trabajo bajo las órdenes de un lagarto, sin incluir lo del príncipe, algo que seguro nombraría el solito más de una vez-ya sé, ¿te acuerdas de Goku?-

-¿Mi Goku? ¡Como olvidarle -recordó Tami al otro saiyajin del que estaba también loca, pero Chi Chi que ya la tenía fichada era un peligro para la rubia, cualquiera se enfrentaría a una mujer de tan mal genio como el de la morena.

-El siempre piensa en pelea-Tami asintió-Vegeta es igual.-

-Pero tendrá su lado de hombre que necesite un rato de diversión.-

-¿Rato de diversión?-Bulma palideció, ¿eso era lo que Tami quería ser para Vegeta? No creyó oir jamás palabras como esas a su hermana pequeña-supongo que tienes razón pero Tami, no tienes que jugar con eso.-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó sin entender-tú tienes novio y no vives la vida como debe ser. Además, yo no pienso dejar escapar a Vegeta, primero empezaré de esta manera hasta que acabé loco por mis huesos diciéndome que me ama.-

-¿Qué te qué?-las ganas de echarse a reír en Bulma era muy notorio, ¿Vegeta decir que ama y estar loco por una mujer? Qué difícil sería la convivencia, pero más explicarle a su hermana que eso jamás lo haría el hombre-mira, Tami, tu cuerpo es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que te de la gana pero... ¿de verdad vas a ser juguete de alguien que ni siquiera conoces?-

-Ay, Bulmita-suspiró su hermana-cuánto tienes que aprender de la vida. De alguna manera hay que empezar, y si es así a mi... no me importa.-

Tami se metió a su habitación, que para la desgracia de Vegeta era la que estaba enfrente de la suya, y para desgracia de la rubia, el cuarto de al lado del guerrero era la de Bulma.

La peliazul miró durante un rato la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana pequeña. _Tami... ¿por qué quieres meterte en tantos problemas? Tú en Namek hubieras durado poco... me pregunto cuanto durarás aquí. _Pensó Bulma recordando que tan solo un momento con Vegeta ya lo había sacado de sus casillas.

**Espero que os haya gustado la continuación, no tardaré en subir el tercero. Dejen reviews! **


	3. Traición

**Aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. **

**Personajes que pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Capítulo 3: Traición

Al día siguiente las dos hermanas estaban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando. Tami miraba a Bulma de reojo, ayer se fue con Yamcha y Vegeta y todavía no la había contado ni el motivo ni lo que pasó, ella solo estaba concentrada mirando su tazón de una manera extraña. Sabía que si la preguntaba no la iba a contestar, la peliazul odiaba los interrogatorios de su hermana menor. No se conocían tanto, la verdad es que desde pequeñas no entablan una conversación, y ni siquiera. Siendo unas niñas solo jugaban, y en el caso de la mayor eran los estudios y los de la pequeña llamar la atención. Ya por no hablar de las aventuras de Bulma en la adolescencia, hizo que se separaran más. Tami empezó a saber menos de la vida de su hermana desde ese momento. Sí estaba enterada de que conoció a Goku, a Krilin, que se enamoró de Yamcha, un viejo verde que vivía con una tortuga en una isla, y que les unía las artes marciales y una tontería que eran las esferas del dragón. ¿Un dragón que concede deseos? Su hermana estaba más que loca, según ella, _pasa demasiado tiempo con mamá._

Para la gracia de Tami el secreto de Bulma no iba a ser contárselo menos porque no había tanta confianza, y menos sabiendo que ella era de las que cuentan o te juzgan sin pensar en algo más. El día anterior Yamcha vino a comer y se encontró con Vegeta, algo que no le agradó nada. Ambos sintieron una gran energía y el saiyajin confirmó que se trataba de Frezzer. Fueron al lugar donde estaba el tirano y vieron como un guerrero de apariencia joven, con el pelo dorador como los super saiyajin mató al lagarto. Confirmó la llegada de Goku la cual fue cierta, y ambos hablaron en privado. Lo único que dijeron fue que era un chico del futuro que había venido para avisar de un ataque de los androides para dentro de 3 años. No sabían como se llamaba, ni quien era, pero a Bulma se le quedó una espina en todo esto. Ese chico le era familiar, llevaba el icono de la empresa en su chaqueta y era de la raza de su mejor amigo. Un poco raro todo ¿no? Pero esta aventura le sirve a Vegeta para quedarse esos tres años en la Capsule Corp. _¿Cómo se lo diré a Tami? ¡Vegeta se quedará durante 3 años! No... Vegeta tendrá que estar un tiempo, tiene que hacer algo importante y... diciendo eso da a pensar que es un ejecutivo. ¿Tampoco será tan difícil esconder un saiyajin durante 3 años no?. _Pensaba Bulma, luego miró a su hermana y suspiró _¿Que digo? El tiempo que Vegeta pasó en la Capsule Corp. no paró de repetir que era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins._

-Bulma-la llamó Tami y ella despertó de sus pensamientos-ayer...-

-Si, te quería comentar un poco acerca de ello-tragó saliva y suspiró-Tami, Vegeta tiene que quedarse durante 3 años.-

-¿Tres años?-ella no entendió-no comprendo Bulma ¿no tiene casa? ¿Familia? ¿Trabajo?-

-Tami, por favor no-paró el interrogatorio de su hermana, la verdad se sentiría a gusto diciéndola "¡Pues no! Vegeta trabajaba para un ejercito que desapareció y ya no tiene nada, ni siquiera planeta, si, porque es una extraterrestre, su hogar fue destruido y con él su familia. ¿Trabajo? ¡Claro! durante 3 años entrenará para matar a dos androides, luego eliminará a Goku y acabará destrozando la Tierra, por supuesto con nosotras, lo malo que es gratis y no traerá dinero a casa." Y así su hermana responder "pues que bien". Demasiado raro-a Vegeta no le gusta hablar de eso, así que no le preguntes. Solo se quedará aquí durante ese tiempo.-

-Y luego... ¿qué...?-

-Tami-interrumpió con una mirada desafiante, odiaba sus preguntas. Estaba claro que si quería salir en la televisión lo mejor para ella sería periodista del corazón.

-Bueno, igualmente mejor-contestó la rubia animada-más tiempo para conseguirlo.-

-Yo ya no sé que más decirte...-

-Bulmita, se siente. Tú ayer me dijiste que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, y lo estoy haciendo-se levantó y se giró para que su hermana la viera. Su ego iba a hacer apto de presencia-estas curvas resucitan muertos.-

Tras decir esto se marchó a su habitación. Bulma la miró con odio y se levantó haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Estas curvas resucitan muertos-imitó la voz de su hermana.

-Para luego llevarte con ellos-respondió con burla una voz masculina. Bulma se dio la vuelta avergonzada.

-¿Tú que dices, Vegeta?-le miró cabreada.

-Deberías controlar tu ego-sonrió de medio lado y se sentó-¿y el desayuno?-

-Hombres-dijo antes de servirle la comida-un gracias no vendría mal de vez en cuando ¿sabes?-

-Díselo a ese insecto que tienes por novio-comentó mientras tomaba su gran banquete-él es el que se deja manipular no yo.-

-¿Manipular?-se cruzó de brazos-¿no insinuaras que...?-

-Lo insinuó-contestó de nuevo burlonamente-y ya déjame, no me dejas comer a gusto, mujer.-

-En primer lugar-dio un golpe en la mesa lo que hizo cabrear al guerrero-¡esta es mi casa y haré lo que me de la gana, tú no eres quien para decirme o darme ordenes en ella! Y para continuar ¡ES BULMA!-

Ella se fue de la cocina haciendo que ese último grito tragará una gran cantidad de comida haciendo que casi se atragantara.

-Maldita mujer-dijo cabreado. Si que empezaba bien el día.

Siendo sinceros desde el primer momento a Vegeta si pudo a traerle de una manera sexual Bulma, y el tiempo que pasó en esa casa se divertía haciéndola cabrear, digamos que le encantaba discutir con ella. No todas las mujeres contestan al Príncipe de los Saiyajins y sale ilesa, pero él daba a suponer que era porque Bulma era humana ¿será de verdad por eso? La verdad es que sentía molestia de que Yamcha la rodeara con el brazo o por la cintura. Pero se negaba a seguir pensando en eso, no le interesaba ni la mujer y muchísimo menos aquel insecto.

Luego estaba la otra mujer, Tami, era humana aunque era empalagosa, si no discutía ¿que gracia tenía? Se notaba que iba detrás de él, y aunque Vegeta también tiene la necesidad de estar con una mujer no podría ser con la rubia. Era débil, fácil y además un incordio. Tan solo llevaba un día en esa casa y ya la tuvo que amenazar para que le dejara en paz, no quería imaginarse si al final se acostaran, la tendría todo el día detrás de él como un perro. No negaba que no carecía de belleza, el parecido con su hermana era notorio, solo se diferenciaban en el color del cabello y algún que otro rasgo, como que una tenía los ojos más grandes y Tami algo más pequeños, y ya por no hablar del carácter. Definitivamente no, si tuviera que saciar su sed sexual no escogería a esa alocada.

En la habitación de la peliazul se encontraba la científica tumbada en la cama hablando por teléfono con su amiga Chi Chi.

-¿A si que Tami ha vuelto?-preguntó cabreada Chi Chi, no le gustaba para nada la hermana de Bulma, cada vez que la veía intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a su marido, sin ni siquiera importarla que estaba casado.

-Sí-contestó Bulma a su amiga-y no veas la que le ha dado con Vegeta.-

-¿Vegeta? ¿Acaso le gusta?-preguntó intrigada.

-Se volvió loca Chi Chi-respondió triste-quiere convertirse en un juguete... en el uso de un hombre para enamorarlo.-

-¿Enamorarlo?-preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez entre risas.

-Ya lo sé... pero no sé aun como explicárselo a Tami.-

-¿Tu hermana no quería ser famosa y estar casada con una estrella? Que yo sepa Vegeta no es famoso... aunque salió en la televisión la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra.-

-Ese es el problema-dijo Bulma apretando con fuerza el aparato-¿cómo le digo que es un asesino y qué dentro de unos años quiere destruir el planeta?-

-No se lo creería en mil sueños, amiga-respondió la morena-tú lo has metido en tu propia casa, y sabe que si fuera así tu nunca meterías a un asesino en tu propio hogar.-

-¿Sabes Chi Chi?-bajó la cabeza mientras dejó de apretar el teléfono-yo no creo que Vegeta sea capaz de hacerme...-silenció un momento y luego prosiguió rectificando su última palabra-de hacer algo como destruir la Tierra. Yo no creo que el sea un asesino por que quiere.-

-¿Pero que dices Bulma?-Chi Chi se preocupó por ella, el tono que uso para decir esas palabras era casi tan bajo que le costó oírla.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar-tragó saliva-ya te llamo.-

Bulma colgó el teléfono en su sitio y se llevó las manos a la cara ocultando su rostro, dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

Flash Back.

Bulma estaba comprándose algunos vestidos para la noche. Era su aniversario con Yamcha, su noviazgo iba mejor de lo que creía, y estaba segura, esa era la noche. Por fin su novio la pediría matrimonio, aunque eso era lo que la peliazul pensaba.

Cuando estaba en una tienda comprando miró por el cristal. Sentados en un banco del centro comercial estaban sentados una mujer de larga melena roja y ojos verdes, a su lado un hombre moreno, ojos azabaches y unas cicatrices en la cara. Sí, era Yamcha. Tampoco era para mucho, era su novio con una desconocida ante sus ojos sentados en un banco, nada más. Al menos, antes de que se besaran. La peliazul salió corriendo de la tienda hacia su casa.

Pero esa noche si hubo cena, Bulma forzó una falsa sonrisa. Eran muchos años de novios, podía ser que solo fuera una aventura. Ya no la volvería a ver más. Esa noche esa suya, la pediría casarse con él, tendrían dos hijos a los que llamaría Trunks y Bra y ya está. Pero nunca hubo anillo, ni siquiera una sorpresa, lo único que hubo esa noche fue una diversión en la cama, por parte de Yamcha y un: siempre estaremos juntos, mi vida.

Fin Flash Back.

Las lágrimas de Bulma no cesaban por recordarlo, esto pasó hace un mes, y él no se atrevió a decirle nada. Ahora se arrepiente de no haberle dicho en su momento que quien era esa mujer, fue una ingenua creyendo que eso solo sería una aventura. Nunca es una aventura. Nunca habrá un sí quiero, ni un enhorabuena señora Briefs, es un niño o una niña. Trunks nunca existirá y en el olvido quedará Bra, si Yamcha no es su marido, ni siquiera el padre de sus hijos ¿quién será? Se niega a tener una vida falsa, una casa a nombre de dos personas de la cual una ama y otra traiciona. Esperarle con la cena en la mesa, con su mejor vestido y toda la tarde perdida haciendo su plato favorito para que llamase por teléfono y la diga que tiene una reunión importante y que llegará tarde, con un final diciendo no me esperes despierta. Intentando engañarla sabiendo que se va con su amante, que será su cena de precocinar la que le espera que solo le llevó diez minutos y una lencería provocativa. Esa no era la vida que Bulma quería, ella deseaba sentirse amada, querida. Saber que no es un segundo plato.

Volvió a por el teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Yamcha...-intentó hablar Bulma mientras que con su mano sostenía su pecho, ese ardor era muy fuerte-tenemos que hablar...-

**Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir con rapidez los demás capítulos. Y aunque no lo tengo calculado me parece que esta historia va a ser algo larga.**

**Dejen Reviews! :)**


	4. El comienzo de una batalla

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Capítulo 4: El comienzo de una batalla.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de Bulma, dándole directamente en los ojos provocando una gran molestia. Los abrió poco a poco y vio a su hermana sentada en su cama sonriendola de oreja a oreja. Ya tenía la explicación de porque había luz en su cuarto, Tami movió las cortinas, y lo peor... quería algo.

-Tami-llevó una mano a sus ojos tapándolos-¿qué haces?-

-Verás, me he levantado pronto, con ganas de divertirme y he pensado ¿qué mejor día que pasarlo con tu propia hermana? Así recuperamos el tiempo perdido-contestó mientras apartó las sábanas haciendo que Bulma se molestara.

-¿Todo el tiempo?-contestó irónica-creo que no se necesitará un día.-

-Anda, perezosa-quitó la mano de Bulma que tenía tapado sus ojos-así me cuentas porque terminaste con Yam, con la buena pareja que hacíais.-

Bulma la miró cabreada, ya había pasado dos meses desde que lo dejó con Yamcha y la verdad no sufrió tanto como creía. Tenía la duda de porque lloró cuando recordó su infidelidad por no decir que todo pasó hablando de Vegeta con Chi Chi. ¿Tendría algo que ver él con sus lágrimas? No tenía sentido ninguno. En cambio, Tami que vive en un mundo diferente al de su hermana piensa que dejó a su novio por el saiyajin. ¿Terminar justo cuando el está en casa? Eso no era coincidencia ninguna.

-Sabes que no quiero hablar del tema-se levantó y fue al armario a buscar algo que ponerse-vete, me voy a duchar.-

-¿Te espero? Vamos a desayunar a una cafetería que han abierto hace poco. Es preciosa y tiene un camarero que es guapísimo.-

-¿Ya te has olvidado de tu querido Vegeta?-alzó una ceja, su hermana era única para cosas así.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió con las manos en la cadera-solo que si el no quiere nada conmigo, por ahora, tendré que divertirme mientras tanto ¿no?-

-No sé que entiendes tú por divertirte la verdad-suspiró al pensar en las cosas que hacía su hermana-en cuanto a lo de esperarme en la habitación... largo.-

-Vale, vale-salió del cuarto de su hermana-no entiendo como ha tenido novio... es una amargada.-

Cuando salió de la ducha fue a la cocina para desayunar, no tenía interés en irse con su hermana, ni contarle porque lo dejo con Yamcha ni oir los romances que tuvo ella, o lo peor, que le hable de Vegeta. Estos dos meses no hablaba de nada más que de él, por no hablar que Tami veía acciones del guerrero que no eran. Si la echaba una mirada de "no te acerques" ella entendía "te necesito ya". Si coincidían y él se iba porque no quería estar cerca de ella pensaba que lo intimidaba. Por no decir que Bulma se aguantaba la risa con cosas así.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con el guerrero, estaba claro que ella era con quien más mantenía conversación, y la más formal era para pedirle robots o mejoras a la cámara de gravedad, las demás eran peleas que por decirlo de una manera a Bulma le gustaban, sobre todo cuando ganaba ella y el se iba enfadado, cuando era al revés le maldecía a gritos mientras Vegeta se iba con una sonrisa de victoria. Siendo sinceros le empezaba a gustar estar cerca de él.

-¿Desayunando?-preguntó cuando le vio comer ese banquete-que extraño, si tú tienes un estomago pequeño.-

-Si vas a empezar será mejor que te largues-contestó al ver que empezaba la pelea con esa burla, pero estaba preparado.

-No, hoy no va a ver discusiones-Vegeta la miró enfadado ¿si no hay pelea qué? no tenía nada que hacer con la mujer gritona.

-Eso es que tienes miedo-intentó cabrearla.

-Ni lo pienses, solo que no me apetece-contestó sentándose para desayunar unos cereales con leche-¿no has visto a mi hermana?-

-Si hubiese visto a esa loca no estaría aquí-respondió mirando a la peliazul.

-Menos mal... cada vez se hace más pesada-luego miró al hombre-eso tú lo sabes de sobra.-

-Esa hermana tuya es un incordio, dame las gracias de que no la haya eliminado de las veces que molesta mi entrenamiento.-

-Cierto, no deja en paz ni a una mosca-suspiró y empezó a comer-pero no lo entiendo.-

-Raro que entiendas algo-se burló provocando una mirada de pocos amigos en Bulma.

-Lo que no entiendo es que una mujer como mi hermana se te insinúe y tú no hagas nada-dijo haciendo que Vegeta tuviera toda su atención-mi hermana es como yo, bueno, yo soy más guapa está claro, pero nunca ningún hombre la rechazó por lo que yo sé, y menos si busca algo de diversión.-

-Tu hermana no busca diversión, esa mujer quiere ser un juguete y si tanto te interesa te diré que a mi no me interesa una terrícola débil que moleste mi entrenamiento y que tardé en transformarme en un super saiyajin-contestó al asombro de Bulma, espero que dijera algo diferente, no eso.

-Vegeta...-él la miró, era raro pero no podía apartar la mirada de esa mujer-me alegro de que no te dejes llevar por ella, porque se que sufrirá.-

Él no dijo nada solo se levantó y se fue a seguir entrenando, tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con Bulma o conversar de su hermana. Tenía un objetivo y si seguía así no lo alcanzaría nunca. Para cuando se fue la peliazul terminó de desayunar y fue al salón para ver un rato la televisión, ese día no trabajaría, mucho hizo esos dos meses arreglando robots, también merecía un descanso.

-Podría irme de vacaciones-dijo cuando se sentó en el sofá-pero irme sola es muy aburrido.-

Suspiró al pensarlo, podría irse a Kame House si ese viejo no fuera tan pervertido, por no hablar de la compañía animal, una tortuga y un cerdo, además no podría discutir con Vegeta, no era lo mismo que con ellos. Bulma abrió los ojos. _Genial... ya me estoy volviendo una obsesa como Tami. Tan solo me falta ponerme a babear como un perro. _Pensó la peliazul algo cabreada, estaba segura que pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermana. _¿Tiempo? Estos meses no he pasado nada de tiempo con ella. Solo peleándome para que dejara de de hacerme preguntas y las veces que coincidimos en la comida... me voy a volver loca. _No dio más vueltas a ese tema y encendió la televisión. Pasó canal tras canal, nada, eso era lo que veía. Optó por apagarla y ver si podía hacer algo más interesante que estar sentada.

-Podría ir a ver a Chi Chi.-

-¡Sí!-gritó Tami apareciendo por detrás-hace tanto que no veo a Goku.-

-No es buena idea, Tami-dijo su hermana enfadada-¿acaso no tienes respeto por Chi Chi?-

-¿Respeto?-preguntó con una risa inocente.

-¡Está casada!-dijo más que cabreada-deja de ser una niña, Tami. Tienes que respetar que tiene a Goku y que la quiere.-

-¿Eso lo pensaba la otra?-

-¿La otra?-preguntó sin entender.

-Con la que te era infiel Yam-dijo como si de algo normal se tratara.

-Pero...-Bulma se impactó por esas palabras, no sabía como se había enterado, tampoco si le importaba pero dolió que se lo dijera y más siendo su hermana-¿sabes una cosa? Haz lo que te de la gana.-

-¡Bulma!-la paró al nombrarla viendo que se iba a marchar-pensé que no te importaría.-

-¿Qué no me importaría?-la miró fríamente-Tami, tú deberías apoyarme y en vez de eso dices las cosas sin razonarlas.-

-¿Razonarlas? ¿Y tú qué?-se enfadó esta vez ella dejando a Bulma más anonadada-dices que debo tener respeto a una mujer por estar casada con alguien que no la ama.-

-¿Qué sabrás tú de los sentimientos de la gente? Puede que eso fuera antes por circunstancias que desconoces de Goku-defendió a su mejor amigo-pero ha aprendido y sabe lo que es amar y ama a su mujer, pero tú... dime Tami ¿a quién amas? Solo piensas en ser un juguete ¿cuándo vas a poner los pies en el suelo y ver que no siempre seras joven?-

-¡Yo tengo bien puestos los pies!-gritó provocando a su hermana-¡no soy una amargada como tú que solo piensa en buscar marido! Los tiempos cambian, Bulmita. Tú serás una vieja amargada rodeada de nietos insoportables. Mientras, yo estaré con una casa en Hollywood y gracias a operaciones seguiré siendo joven y guapa siendo la envidia de mujeres y el deseo de hombres.-

-¡Lo que tú serás es una vieja que vivirá donde vive ahora pidiendo por un triste papel del cual solo cogerán a mujeres jóvenes y guapas! Y las operaciones no te harán como dices, ¡eso se nota!-gritó colérica Bulma-¡por no decir que lo más seguro de que te quedes embarazada y no sabrás si quiera quien es el padre!-

-¡Yo no seré vieja! ¡A mi me admirarán! ¡Y si tuviera hijos ya elegiría un padre para ellos!-respondió más alto que la peliazul.

-¿Quién? ¿Un actor famoso? ¿Un futbolista millonario?-preguntó en forma de burla.

-¡Vegeta!-gritó su nombre a lo que sorprendió y por algún motivo dolió a Bulma-quédate su nombre en tu mente, porque será mio cueste lo que cueste. No soy tonta y se que vas detrás de él.-

-¿Vegeta? El nunca querría nada contigo-respondió aun más cabreada que al principio-y a mi no me interesa, por mi todo tuyo, ¡por que no lo vas a conseguir!-

En cuanto dio el grito se marchó a ver a su amiga Chi Chi, necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien, sobre todo salir de esa casa y no ver por un rato a su hermana antes de que acaben mal.

-¡Bruja!-gritó cabreada Tami en cuanto se fue. Miró a la mesa que había en el salón, había una revista del corazón con una foto de Yamcha en la portada diciendo que ya estaba soltero-así que quieres guerra hermanita... pues la vas a tener.-


	5. Jugar con fuego

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo cinco. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

Capítulo 5: Jugar con fuego.

Ya era de noche cuando Bulma volvió a casa, había estado hablando con Chi Chi de lo que había pasado, que se alegro porque Tami no viniera ya que no estaba para aguantar como se le caía la baba cada vez que pasaba su marido. La peliazul fue a la cocina y encendió la luz, seguro que ya habían cenado todos. Miró por la ventana que daba al jardín donde la cámara de gravedad se encontraba, las luces estaban apagadas. Se apartó para ir a la nevera y hacerse algo rápido, tenía mucho sueño desde que su hermana la despertó.

Nada más acabar se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero el teléfono de la cocina empezó a sonar. Siendo la única que había Bulma respondió con rapidez, no era muy tarde pero nunca la solían llamar a esa hora.

-¿Diga?-preguntó cuando lo descolgó.

-¡BULMA!-el gritó de una mujer hizo casi que la peliazul se quedará sorda.

-¿Chi Chi? ¿Por qué gritas?-estaba claro que solo había una mujer en el universo que gritase así-¿te pasó algo?-

-¿No lo has visto todavía?-

-¿Ver el qué?-preguntó sin entender nada.

-¡Pon la televisión!-Bulma quería preguntarla pero Chi Chi que ya estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer fue más veloz-no hay tiempo de explicar, pon el canal del corazón.-

-Vale-contestó aun sin entender-mañana hablamos.-

Colgó el teléfono y fue al salón donde encendió el televisor preguntándose qué pasaría en un programa de cotilleo. Al poner el canal entendió todo. Vestida con un corto vestido azulado, unos grandes zapatos de tacón, peinada por estilistas de la televisión, sentada en un sofá rojo estaba su queridísima hermana Tami.

-¿Qué hace esa ahí?-miró a su hermana mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

_-Así que tu hermana, la famosa Bulma Briefs ¿se acostó con el mejor compañero de trabajo de Yamcha?-preguntó el presentador a Tami._

-¿QUÉ?-gritó espantada Bulma ¿qué decía ese loco? Esperaba que Tami arreglase esa mentira.

_-Sí, así es-contestó la joven-subía mucho a la Capsule Corp. pero yo nunca me di cuenta de nada-explicó Tami algo que era completamente mentira-y un día fui a llamar a mi hermana porque teníamos que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi habitación y tal parece que entre en un mal momento a su cuarto.-_

-Tami...-miró a su hermana con enfado. Estaba creando una mentira, el infiel fue Yamcha no ella, además de que le importaba a la gente de su vida, solo era una científica. Solo una cosa, buscaba venganza y ademas fama a costa de su ex pareja y su hermana-¿cómo has podido?-

_-Entonces esa Bulma de la que todo el mundo creía que era, enamorada de un jugador muy famoso era todo mentira-dijo el presentador a la rubia._

_-Así es. A mi hermana nunca le gustó Yam, porque yo lo veía, nunca se besaban, no la dejaba que la abrazase-volvió a seguir con la mentira-y nunca cenaba en casa con él, siempre se iban a restaurantes lujosos para que los vieran.-_

_-Pero decían que llevaban juntos antes de que Yamcha fuera famoso-aclaró un colaborador del programa._

_-Eso es mentira, mi hermana nunca estaría con alguien que no es un famoso.-_

_-¿Y porque hablas mal de tu hermana?-preguntó otro colaborador._

_-Porque Yam para mí es como un hermano-prosiguió Tami-si le hacen daño sea quien sea pues me duele. No quiero que quede como que él ha sido el infiel cuando es mentira.-_

_-¿Y qué me dice del inquilino que hay en su casa? Decían que era un amante de Bulma.-_

-Vegeta-lo nombró la peliazul-no sé si aguantaré más tiempo viendo esto.-

_-Ese hombre no es el amante de mi hermana.-_

-Por lo menos algo de verdad dijo-suspiró mirando a Tami desde la pantalla. ¿Tanto hizo el guerrero para ponerla en ese situación?

_-Si no es su amante... ¿quién es?-preguntó esta vez el presentador._

_-Pues...-Tami no sabía que decir pero entonces algo le vino a la mente-mi pareja.-_

-¡ADIÓS!-apagó el televisor cabreada-esto es genial. Mi hermana va a la televisión diciendo que soy una aprovechada y que he sido infiel a Yamcha. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora Vegeta dejó de ser mi invitado para ser mi cuñado-dijo una muy furiosa Bulma y con brusquedad se levantó del sofá-¿me falta algo más?-

El timbre de la Capsule Corp. sonó y ya que Bulma era la única que al parecer lo escuchó fue a ver quien era.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó antes de abrir.

-Traemos un certificado-dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿A esta hora?-se preguntó a si misma-si es una broma será mejor que te largues o llamaré a la policía.-

-Disculpe-volvió a hablar el hombre detrás de la puerta-¿usted es Bulma Briefs? ¿La hermana de Tami?

La peliazul se impresionó un poco y miró por una ventana cercana. Vio algunos furgones aparcados delante de su casa con los iconos de varios canales por no hablar de reporteros que habían en la puerta. La mujer se alejo y se sentó en las escaleras, el timbre no paraba de sonar y ella ya se estaba volviendo loca. Tami había conseguido algo que Bulma odiaba con locura, ser el centro de atención de los reporteros. Puede que le gustara ser famosa, pero no a costa de una mentira como la que contó su propia hermana. Y ahí seguía la mujer, en esas escaleras, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos que rodeaban sus piernas, oyendo el timbre y su nombre junto con una declaración sobre la situación que Tami había inventado.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto sorda, mujer?-preguntó Vegeta al verla en las escaleras-llaman a la puerta desde hace rato, si no abres tú lo hago yo.-

-Son periodistas-explicó Bulma casi sin voz-vienen para que hable de algo que es mentira.-

-¿Y a mi qué? No me dejan dormir y si no se van lo van a pagar.-

-Si sales a ti también te van a acribillar a preguntas, Vegeta-dijo agachando de nuevo su cabeza.

-Como si me importara, acabaría con ellos delante de las cámaras para que más gente lo viera-sonrió de medio lado.

-Más gente lo viera...-Bulma repitió las palabras de Vegeta con alegría. Su hermana tendría que saber que si juegas con fuego te acabarás quemando.

Bulma no dudó en agarrar de la muñeca a Vegeta y obligarlo a salir con ella delante de los periodistas, que cuando vieron que la puerta se abrió y salían los dos fueron a atacarlos con sus preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo es usted infiel a Yamcha?-le preguntó uno a Bulma.

-¿Se siguen viendo?-preguntó otro.

-Señorita Bulma-la llamó otro-¿es cierto que está embarazada del compañero de trabajo de Yamcha?-

-Y usted-preguntó otro hombre esta vez a Vegeta-¿sabía de la infidelidad?-

-¿Va a casarse con la señorita Tami?-preguntó otro más.

-Haber, señores-pidió Bulma, Vegeta los miraba con odio sobre todo por la última pregunta-yo solo quiero negar las mentiras de mi hermana. Yamcha y yo lo dejamos por un motivo personal, no lo he visto, y no estoy embarazada-aclaró y luego sonrió-Vegeta no sabía de la infidelidad porque nunca existió y no se casará con mi hermana porque ni siquiera son pareja. Es más...-miró al guerrero que la miraba algo intrigado, sabía que algo se la pasaba por la cabeza. Bulma volvió la mirada a las cámaras-graben esta toma, no quiero que Tami se la pierda-Bulma acercó sus labios a los del saiyajin que quedó algo anonadado, pero la peliazul se separó con rapidez-yo soy su pareja, y no hay más que declarar.-

Los dos se metieron en la casa dejando a los periodistas sin entender nada, pero por lo menos se fueron.

-Que alivio-resopló Bulma apoyada en la puerta que cerró con velocidad nada más entrar-no me quiero imaginar la cara que...-

-¿Quien te dio permiso, mujer?-se acercó Vegeta amenazadoramente a Bulma haciendo que ella se asustara.

-Lo siento mucho, Vegeta-contestó algo temerosa-no quería, pero era la única manera de que nos dejaran en paz... y de vengarme de mi hermana.-

-¿Vengarte?-el guerrero la miró sorprendido, no sabía que fuera por eso.

-Tami dijo en la televisión que yo le fui infiel a Yamcha y que solo me interesaba que fuera famoso-le contestó algo más calmada-y también dijo que nuestro invitado era su pareja, es decir, tú.-

-Maldita mujer-apretó los puños cabreado. Esa humana era demasiada molestia y se atrevió a decir mentiras a las cual le entrometió a él.

-Era la única manera-volvió a repetir-y como sé que mi hermana no se va a disculpar ya lo hago yo por ella.-

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y luego se fue. En verdad no le molestó ese beso, es más, le molesto que fuera tan corto que no le dio tiempo a notar sus labios. Pero eso no era lo que debía pensar ahora. Por la parte de Bulma era lo mismo, ese beso duró poco ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Si hubiera sido más lento Vegeta la hubiera apartado, la hubiera amenazado y la gente se enteraría de que tenían una fuerza descomunal, porque lo más seguro es que la atacaría. Luego recordó que negó la infidelidad, ella no quería tampoco decir que si hubo, pero por parte de Yamcha. Estaba segura de que no entraba en ese juego así que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

En otro lugar, concretamente en la publicidad de un programa se encontraba Tami en una sala como una loca. Había visto el beso, su hermana se atrevió a besar al hombre que ella tenía que conquistar.

-Puede que Chi Chi se haya quedado con Goku-dijo cabreada pero luego sonrió con malicia-pero tú, querida hermanita, dijo mirando a la pantalla de un televisor que había con aquella imagen de Bulma besándose con el saiyajin-tú no te vas a quedar con Vegeta.-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo**

**Dejen reviews!**


	6. Despertar sin recordar

**Otro capítulo de Tan solo una opción. **

**Personajes creados por Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Despertar sin recordar.

La casa estaba oscura cuando volvió, era ya muy tarde y tan solo quería dormir. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Seguro que era el guerrero, siempre que se lo encontraba era en ese lugar, por lo que fue a ver.

-¿Ya has venido?-preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué haces despierto, papá?-se desilusionó al ver que no se trataba de Vegeta-es ya muy tarde.-

-Me desvelé, estuvo el timbre de casa sonando gran rato-contestó el hombre-¿dónde estuviste Tami?-

-Eh... con Anna-contestó su hija, si supiera lo que hizo se cabrearía mucho con ella.

-Podrías decirla que venga a comer, hace mucho que no viene a casa.-

-No creo, tiene mucho trabajo-respondió con rapidez-me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.-

Tami volvió a su cuarto y se tumbó mirando al techo. Su amiga Anna nunca podría pisar esa casa desde hace tiempo, tal parece que Bulma se olvidó de su rostro porque esa fue la amante de Yamcha. Era por eso que su hermana se enteró del final de la relación y la unió con dejarle tan pronto porque justo solo llevaba un día Vegeta, ya que Anna la contó que sabía desde su infidelidad desde hace semanas y Bulma prefirió callar. Pero... ¿justo después de la llegada del saiyajin? Demasiada casualidad. Ya por no decir que no se le quitaba de la cabeza el beso que tuvieron delante de las cámaras, su hermana ganaría la batalla, pero las guerras son más importantes y la rubia se llevaría la victoria. Con una sonrisa Tami se quedó dormida... cuantas venganzas iba a soñar esa noche...

Mientras que una dormía pensando en vengarse otra dormía desde ya hace rato, todavía no había tenido un sueño, solo le venían recuerdos pasados. Hubo una parada y de repente abrió los ojos, tenía frío. Miró a la ventana que estaba abierta, juraría haberla cerrado. Se levantó para cerrarlas pero era tarde, el frío se apoderó de la habitación helándola más que antes. Bulma empezó a tiritar, ya era lo que le faltaba, todavía eran las tres de la madrugada, ella despierta su cuarto parecía un congelador. Su cuerpo volvió a templarse cuando sintió alguien abrazándola por detrás, sintió calor al sentir el roce de sus brazos rodeándola su cuerpo, pero la respiración de aquella persona daba escalofríos a Bulma, ya que la tenía en el oído. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y no era nada más que el guerrero, que la miraba fijamente a sus ojos celestes. La mujer no se sorprendió la verdad, tampoco de que Vegeta hablará, pero le gustaba, sobre todo al volver a sentir el tacto de sus labios juntos durante largo rato. Ella se dejó llevar por el guerrero hasta la cama, donde los besos se volvieron caricias, y las caricias... en un sonido irritante que no dejaba de molestar.

Bulma abrió los ojos, su despertador estaba sonando, lo miró con odio y dio un fuerte golpe.

-¡Maldito trasto!-se tapó con las mantas intentando cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir y seguir con su sueño, pero por más que cerrase los ojos con fuerza eso no iba a ocurrir-era un sueño...-dijo desilusionada mientras se levantaba-parecía tan real.-

Llamaron a la puerta con fuerza, ¿y ahora quién era? La persona que lo hiciera podía dar gracias, si no hubiera sido el despertador quien la levantase sino aquel que tocaba hubiera tenido una mañana de lo más emocionante con sus gritos. Fue a abrir para ver a la rubia con una bandeja llena de pasteles y dos cafés, no dijo nada solamente entró sin permiso de su hermana, puso la bandeja en la cama y se sentó.

-Entra, estas en tu habitación-dijo con ironía dando un portazo tras ella-¿qué quieres?-

-Supuse que tendrías hambre y dije... ¿por que no desayunas con tu hermana?-decía Tami mientras agarraba una taza y se la daba a su hermana.

-¿Qué crees? No pienso desayunar contigo en mi habitación después de lo que me hiciste ayer-contestó cabreada Bulma, estaba claro que su día no empezaba nada bien.

-Más lo tendría que estar yo ¿no?-puso la taza en su sitio y miró a su hermana-sabes lo mucho que me interesa Vegeta y tu te atreviste a besarlo delante de todo el mundo.-

-Si no hubieras salido en la televisión hablando mentiras nunca lo hubiera hecho-respondió de mala gana-ahora agarra tu bandejita y lárgate.-

-Pero si yo solo quiero arreglar los problemas, Bulma-se levantó de la cama mirándola amistosamente-lo que me dijiste ayer me molesto tanto que no pensé en lo que hacía... bueno también para hacerme notar un poco. Cuando vi lo del beso me di cuenta de que esto ya iba muy lejos y si no lo parábamos podríamos hacernos mucho más daño, y sobre todo porque somos hermanas y las hermanas se respetan y se quieren.-

-Bueno...-Bulma la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada algo así pero luego recordó-¿y por qué dijiste lo de Vegeta?-

-¡Por que me gusta!-respondió cabreada-y no quería que pensaran que tú te acostabas con él y que...-

-Ya-paró a su hermana, estaban intentando hablar calmadamente y si seguían así a lo mejor esta noche volvería Tami a la televisión diciendo más locuras-me alegro de que al fin hayas razonado un poco.-

-Sí-contestó-esta claro que tenías razón en formar una familia y el respeto, y yo hice daño a Chi Chi con lo de Goku.-

-Que alegría me da que digas eso Tami-dijo una feliz Bulma, ya iba cambiando su día.

-He pensado... ¿que tal si pasamos el día juntas? Hablando de cosas, yendo de compras... ¡esta noche podríamos ir de fiesta!-decía la pequeña emocionada.

-La verdad es que...-su hermana la miró con cara de niña buena-la verdad hace mucho que no voy de fiesta.-

-¡Bien! Esta noche será la mejor Bulma-dijo mientras la abrazaba sin saber que la sonrisa de Tami dejo de ser cariñosa para ser más malvada-será única.-

La mañana fue divertida, Tami le habló de los romances que tuvo cuando estudiaba en los Estados Unidos. La verdad que a Bulma cada vez que nombraba a uno lo describía por su forma física tan solo, y algunos por lo que parecía eran algo mayores que ella. Sabía que a su hermana le gustaban más que la moda, que la fama o que la riqueza eran los hombres. Ya estaba harta de oír esas anécdotas no tenía nada que ver con las suyas, no había viajado a otro planeta, ni siquiera se cambió el cuerpo por el de una rana. Eso si eran aventuras, detrás de las bolas del dragón con un villano de por medio, lo único que aquí no hay doncellas en apuros, como las películas a las que quería ir su hermana.

El día siguió pasando, se habían ido a comprar unos vestido para la noche. Eran algo cortos y llamaban mucho la atención, pero como es de obvio el de Tami era mucho más llamativo porque era más corto y más escotado.

-Tenemos la zona VIP-comentó la rubia a su hermana mayor cuando entraron al club-lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche.-

-Si, pero no quiero volver tarde, mañana tengo mucho que hacer-respondió Bulma.

Entraron a la zona VIP, allí habían muchos famosos, actores, futbolistas, periodistas, gente que salía en algún concurso, pero el más conocido para ellas era Yamcha que estaba con una mujer rubia que vestía muy provocativa.

-¡YAM!-gritó Tami haciendo que el hombre se diera la vuelta viendo a las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó cabreada Bulma, ella no quería ver a Yamcha, y menos por lo que pasó con lo de su hermana en la televisión. Lo malo es que ya estaban viniendo los dos hacia ellas.

-Hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó el hombre.

-Venimos a divertirnos y buscar chicos-contestó obviamente Tami-¿quién es ella?-

-¿Eh?-miró a la rubia-ella es Naia y es actriz...-

-¿Actriz?-preguntó sorprendida la hermana menor-yo quiero serlo ¿podrías conseguirme un trabajo?-

-Em... no creo que sea buena idea Tami-dijo Yamcha que no dejo le dejo terminar antes.

-¿Cómo que no?-habló la actriz mirándola de arriba abajo-creo que podría servir para una película, ven-agarró de la mano a Tami y se la llevó con un grupo de chicas que vestían tan provocativas como Naia.

-Ya ha conseguido trabajo-dijo Bulma mirando como se iban.

-Si, en una película pornográfica-comentó Yamcha haciendo que Bulma se le quedará mirando asustada-no me dejo decírselo.-

-Mi hermana es tan rara... que a lo mejor hasta acepta el papel-suspiró.

-¿Y vienes a buscar un hombre?-ella lo miró cabreada ¿cómo se creé las patrañas de Tami-pensé que estarías con Vegeta.-

-Así que tu también lo viste ¿no?-

-Y Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Goku, el maestro... todos lo vimos-la miró de arriba abajo-no me creo que estés con ese...-

-¿Y a ti que más te da con quien este o deje de estar? Tú y yo no somos nada ya-le echó en cara al sentirse ofendida por el comportamiento de su ex novio-vete con actriz está pidiendo a gritos un poco de compañía.-

Yamcha miró a Naia y se fue sin decir más mientras Tami y volvía con su hermana.

-¡Le di mi número!-dijo encantada la rubia-me ha dicho que me llamará, que lo más seguro es que me cojan. Y no he necesitado hacerle si quiera una demostración.-

-Tranquila, que tu personaje será el principal y con suerte no dirás mucha frase-su hermana la miró sin entender-¡es una actriz porno, Tami!-

-¿En serio?-Tami se quedó pensativa-bueno, desde algún punto hay que empezar-Bulma la miró sorprendida, su hermana iba a aceptar un papel como ese-bueno ya, no me mires así. Vamos a pedir algo de beber.-

Las dos se pidieron algo de beber y mientras transcurría la noche Tami pedía más. Ya habían conocido a dos chicos, eran actores de una serie adolescente y eran muy apuestos. Bulma ya estaba algo ebria y su hermana no hacía más que pedir, tenía que conseguir que besase a un hombre del club que fuera famoso, y esos dos le venía que ni pintados. Necesitaba sacarles una foto, enseñarla a todos los medios para que vieran que su historia era cierta, que su hermana mayor solo se interesaba por la fama y el dinero de los hombres. Pero lo malo es que Bulma era reservada hasta bebida, pero cuando se tomó la última copa se sintió mareada.

-Tami-dijo con voz ebria-me encuentro muy... muy mal.-

-¿Sabes cómo se te pasará?-decía con el mismo tono-¡bebiendo otra!-

-¡NO!-gritó haciendo que todos la mirasen-quédate tú... yo me voy a casa.-

-¡TÚ!-gritó ahora Tami señalando a uno de los actores-acompáñala a mi casa.-

El hombre encantado lo hizo, estaba menos bebido que las dos, puesto que ya hubo un momento que dijeron que no. Cuando paró un taxi Bulma se negó a que fuera con ella así que se fue sola. Al entrar a casa, con mucha dificultad y con diez minutos intentando abrir la puerta se fue a su cuarto, pero al ver las escaleras se mareó.

-Pues que bien-dijo cabreada con el mismo tono.

-Como hueles a alcohol-de burló Vegeta que estaba detrás de ella.

-Vegeta...-Bulma se quedó mirándole un rato.

La noche pasó y vino la mañana. Bulma abrió los ojos con dificultad, se llevó la mano a la cabeza que le dolía por la resaca, se pasó bebiendo y ya no se acordaba de nada. Se giró un poco pero chocó con algo en la cama, abrió los ojos y vio a Vegeta, luego los cerró... los volvió a abrir al instante. ¿Qué hacía Vegeta en su cama? Luego miró la habitación... Vegeta no estaba en su cama, era Bulma la que estaba en el cuarto del guerrero compartiendo cama con él. Se asustó y levantó las sábanas para ver si estaba vestida, pero solo iba en ropa interior al igual que él. La científica intentó recordar, pero por más que se esforzase, por más que se diera golpes en la cabeza con la mano provocando más su dolor... no recordó por que estaba casi denuda en la cama de Vegeta.


	7. Una noche extraña

**El capitulo siete! Os agradezco por los reviews que me habéis dejado y que os haya gustado estos capítulos, así que espero que este también lo disfrutéis.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama **

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una noche extraña.

Vegeta se despertó por la mañana, cuando miró al otro lado de la cama se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba allí. Se molestó por ello, esa noche no reconoció para nada a esa dulce y encantadora mujer, si no a una mucho peor. Podía haberse quedado o haberle traído el desayuno a la cama por lo que le hizo pasar. Se levantó para empezar su rutina diaria.

En la cocina encontró a Tami y su madre, la más joven estaba tomando un medicamento, puesto que al intentar emborrachar a su propia hermana... acabó igual. Lo que más impactó a Vegeta era que la científica no estaba allí, y eso que solía levantarse temprano, por no decir que lo más seguro fuera que estuviera despierta ya que la noche la pasó en la cama del saiyajin. Pensó que podría ser para no ver a su hermana después de lo que pasó con los periodista pero recordó que ayer ambas pasaron el día juntas, luego pensó algo más lógico... ¿por qué tenía que pensar en esa mujer tan gritona? Se sentó ignorando sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en hacerse más fuerte.

Bulma se levantó muy rápido nada más se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Vegeta, por lo que en vez de ir a su dormitorio se metió a trabajar desde temprano e ir a desayunar a otra hora para no cruzarse con él, puesto que ya tenía un horario de comer. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no se concentraba en lo que debía. _No me lo creo... ¿Con Vegeta? Me estaré volviendo loca por culpa de la tonta de Tami, con su obsesión mira lo que pasó... me la ha contagiado, ya no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza._ Pensaba mientras se sentaba en una silla del laboratorio.

-Pero...-habló para si misma-ninguno estaba desnudo-luego suspiró-que tonterías dices Bulma... borracha y en la cama de un hombre ¿cómo no iba a pasar? Ese Vegeta se ha aprovechado de que estaba bebida.-

La cólera de Bulma subía por momentos, no pudo creer lo que había pasado, y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Si al menos supiera como fue-miró al techo intentando recordar-¡que mal! Ni siquiera sé si el fue bueno conmigo.-

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando ver a Tami con su padre que conversaban del día anterior. El hombre se fue a hacer sus investigaciones mientras la hermana pequeña se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a contarme que tal con el actor?-preguntó ella ilusionada para que le contestara lo que quería oír.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo-respondió Bulma al acordarse de que alguien la acompañó, pero no tenía rostro para ella-pero creo que no pasó nada.-

-Y... ¿cómo estás tan segura?-alzó una ceja.

-Pues...-Bulma miró a otro lado, a Tami la daría un infarto si se enterase de lo que pasó-yo no me dejo llevar aun estando bebida.-

-Algo me acuerdo-dijo en un tono molesto-pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... a ese hombre se le veía tan loco por tus huesos.-

-Ya, Tami. ¿Qué quieres? Tú nunca pasas por el laboratorio.-

-Como no te vi en el desayuno me preocupé. Pensé que estarías en la casa del hombre-luego dio un largo suspiro-pero viendo como eres luego imaginé que estarías aun en la cama con dolor de cabeza. Al parecer no acerté en nada.-

-Ni de lejos-contestó con molestia al oír las palabras de su hermana-¿y tú? Te han llamado de esa super película.-

-Pues se dieron prisa-Bulma se asombró, ella le hizo una broma, nunca pensó que la elegirían. Creía que necesitaban a gente con experiencia, pero la verdad para esas películas no hacía falta más que tener un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita-pasado mañana empiezo a rodar, hoy me darán el guión.-

-Ah... ¿que eso tiene guión?-

-Por supuesto-respondió molestada por la pregunta de su hermana-antes de la acción hay algo de argumento ¿sabes?-

-Lo que no sé es lo que haces en una película pornográfica... si papá se entera le da algo.-

-Mientras tenga buena herencia...-Bulma la miró cabreada-digo... tranquila, no sabe nada, tampoco se lo pienso decir.-

-¿Y el argumento que tiene te ayudará a subir a Hollywood?-

-Yo seré la próxima estrella, primero empezaré con las series-dijo con un gran ego.

-Intenta un casting para The Walking Dead, de zombi quedarías genial-rió Bulma a lo que Tami la miró mal-no pongas esa cara, ahí tu guión a los de tus películas no cambian. En los dos harás ruidos raros.-

-Mira como me río, Ja y ja-se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermana-si tienes envidia cometela.-

Tami se fue dando un portazo mientras Bulma aun reía. La verdad su hermana pequeña siempre le hizo bromas pesadas, por una que hizo la peliazul ya era por envidia. Estaba claro que no iba a cambiar para nada.

En la cámara de gravedad Vegeta estaba atacando aquellos robots creados por Bulma, la imagen de ellos era la de Goku, la de Frezzer, la del chico del futuro y ¿por qué no? La de Yamcha. Él sabía que su relación con el insecto había acabado, estaba seguro que era porque él la fue infiel. No sabía cual era el motivo, pero desde días... desde antes del beso no se podía quitar a esa mujer de la cabeza. Lo más normal fuera que de tanto deseo de pelear haya empezado a obsesionarse con discutir con ella. Era raro, pero por más que decía "seguro es eso" más a dentro algo le decía que abriese los ojos, claro está... fácil era de ignorar.

Ya era la hora de comer, el guerrero almorzaba con la compañía del científico y su esposa. Ninguna de las dos hermanas estaba. Tami había ido al casting, para sus padres ir a ver a su amiga Anna, y Bulma... Bulma hasta dentro de un rato, es decir, hasta que Vegeta se vaya no iría a comer. Tenía ganas pero no quería mirarle y no recordar nada de lo que pasó, y Vegeta no saldría a decirla cinco cosas bonitas, pero por muy grande que la Capsule Corp. fuera, por mucho que tenga un horario y por mucha noche que haya en tres años... siempre hay una cámara de gravedad y unos robots destrozados. No siempre evitar a una persona es fácil, y eso ella lo sabía de sobra, pero prefería pensar que era al revés.

-Veamos-dijo Bulma mirando unos planos-esto me llevará bastante trabajo.-

-Que no te lleve tanto-la mujer se paralizó al oír esa voz tan masculina y tan conocida. Se dio la vuelta y le vio...-

-Ve-Vegeta...-miró a sus ojos azabaches, la mujer estaba aterrada.

-Necesito más robots-Bulma casi cae de la silla y Vegeta notó que algo pasaba-¿nerviosa?-

-Eh... ¡NO!-gritó levantándose-_en mi imaginación pensé que si volvía a verle iba a ser algo más pasional..._-pensaba mientras buscaba algunos materiales-pronto acabaré con ellos.-

-No tardes, tengo que seguir entrenando-dicho esto se dio media vuelta para irse.

-_Si no hablo ahora no habrá otro momento, esta claro que él no piensa decir nada de nada_-pensó Bulma mientras buscaba fuerzas-¡VEGETA!-

-¿Qué?-se dio la vuelta tapándose los oídos por el grito-no paras de gritar ¿no tuviste anoche suficiente?-

-Pero...-casi estalla de ira al oír eso, ¿tanto gritó? no recordaba que lo hiciera gritando-¿no piensas decir nada?-

-¿Decir? Yo no tengo nada que decirte a ti, tú eres la que lo tienes que hacer-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿YO?-Bulma se señaló a si misma y el asintió-pero... pero...- ¿cómo te atreves? Me metes en tu cama y no te disculpas.-

-Discúlpate tú, tú fuiste la que te metiste en mi cama-frunció el ceño, la verdad se estaba aguantando el no gritarla.

-¿Qué yo entré en tu cama? ¡Ya quisieras!-gritó más que furiosa.

-¿Querer?-entonces a Vegeta se le vino algo a la cabeza y empezó a reír-¿tan bebida ibas que no recuerdas nada?-

-¿Qué?-¿cómo se iba a acordar? Ella buscaba las disculpas de Vegeta no tenía que recordar que se aprovecho de su embriaguez.

-Tranquila, mujer-sonrió de medio lado-yo buscó algo mejor que tú.-

-¿Cómo dices?-se sorprendió la peliazul.

-Que no es lo que te imaginas lo que anoche sucedió.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces...-

Flash Back

Al entrar a casa, con mucha dificultad y con diez minutos intentando abrir la puerta se fue a su cuarto, pero al ver las escaleras se mareó.

-Pues que bien-dijo Bulma muy cabreada.

-Como hueles a alcohol-de burló Vegeta que estaba detrás de ella.

-Vegeta...-Bulma se quedó mirándole un rato.

-¿Qué? Te habrás divertido-dijo subiendo las escaleras-ya es muy tarde.-

-¡ESPERA!-el gritó hizo que Vegeta casi se cayera-ayúdame a subir.-

-No-Bulma la miró con cara de pena-no lo intentes, eso funcionara con tu raza, no con la mía.-

-¡Mañana te hago 20 robots!-el estado de Bulma no la hacía pensar y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y la primera cantidad.

-¿Veinte?-ella asintió y el bajó de nuevo las escaleras y la agarró subiéndola a su hombro.

-¡PERO NO ME SUBAS ASÍ!-cuando llegaron la tiró al suelo haciendo que cayera sentada-¡DUELE!-

-No son horas para que pongas a dar gritos-se quejó tapando sus oídos tan sensibles-y lárgate ya a tu dormitorio.-

Vegeta se fue a su cama y muy pronto quedó dormido. Pasó una hora cuando empezó a oír un ruido muy molesto, la puerta abrirse, y es que no tuvieron cuidado de abrirla, luego tropezones hasta que al final sintió que alguien se metía en su cama.

-¿Qué haces?-la miró cabreado, eso ya era demasiado.

-Mi habitación está fría-empezó a reírse-así que vengo a tu cama.-

-¿A caso están las ventanas abiertas?-la miró irritado.

-¡CLARO!-otra vez el grito que lo dejaba sordo-ya decía yo que las cortinas se movían mucho.-

-Bueno, pues lárgate y ciérralas-intentó echarla.

-¡AY, NO!-gritó de nuevo ¿cómo que no había venido todavía la policía?-es que ya he entrado a tu cama y esta caliente.-

-Tu casa es grande ¡hay más!-se empezó a cabrear el guerrero.

-Pero me da pereza salirme de esta ya-luego rozó el dorso desnudo de Vegeta que solo iba en ropa interior-tú ardes también.-

-Déjate-dijo separando sin fuerza la mano de la mujer, estaba tan helada que sintió un gran escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Espera-gracias a la luz de la luna se podían ver las miradas de los dos y las cosas que hacían y lo que Vegeta vio fue a Bulma quitarse el vestido por lo que se puso rojo y muy nervioso-así ya estamos igual.-

-¡LARGO!-gritó nervioso el hombre, pero en verdad no deseaba echarla.

-¡QUE TENGO FRIÓ EN MI HABITACIÓN!-gritó Bulma para que la dejará quedarse.

-¡MALDITA MUJER!-intentó subir el tono-¡ES MI HABITACIÓN Y MI CAMA POR LO QUE NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ-pasó un rato y ni se iba ni respondía, Vegeta estaba cabreado pero luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, por lo que la dejo que se quedará con tal de que al día siguiente pidiera perdón.

Fin Flash Back.

-¿De verdad pasó eso?-Bulma pudo ver en los ojos de Vegeta que era cierto-supongo que te mereces mis disculpas... ¡te haré los 20 robots aunque cueste!-

-Mujer...-dijo en un tono bajo mientras sonreía.

-¿Decías?-le miró y él a ella, se había ruborizado.

-Que no tardes.-

Vegeta salió de la habitación y recordó por que le dijo eso...

Flash Back.

Bulma se quedó dormida por completo, estaba tan casada y tan bebida que cayó rendida por el sueño. El saiyajin se quedó mirando un rato a la mujer. Era tan blanca como la luna que esa noche estaba presente, su pelo parecía el cielo por la mañana y su mientras oía su respiración veía como sus labios rojizos brillaban. No podía negar que había una gran atracción hacia esa humana, y por una vez se dio cuenta de algo... no se parecía en nada a Tami.

-Mujer...-acarició su rostro mientras apartaba un mechón detrás de su oreja y se recostó para dormir.

Fin Flash Back.

Entró a su habitación esperando que si alguna noche la pasaran juntos... no fueran gritos de pelea lo que oyera. Cuando miró a su cama vio a Tami sentada que se levantó nada más entró Vegeta, iba tapada con las sabanas de la cama del guerrero.

-Tú que...-Vegeta fue cortado por los labios de Tami que se pegaron a él.

-Vegeta, tengo que improvisar una escena de una película y necesito tú ayuda-iba a decir algo pero quedó cayado al ver que Tami dejó caer las sábanas dejándose ver totalmente desnuda-si me vuelves a decir que no lo voy a pasar muy mal.-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Pronto el capítulo 8 que ya os habréis dado cuenta que me gusta subir rápido!**


	8. Distinta pasión

**El capítulo 8 subido! Disfrútenlo!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Distinta pasión.

Su cubría el rostro con sus manos, aguantando algo que no podía evitar sin ya siquiera preguntar un por qué. En su habitación oscura por la falta de luz, Bulma estaba sentada en la cama llorando. Su pared pegaba junto con la de su invitado por lo que podía oír lo que pasaba. Los muelles de la cama de Vegeta chirriaban y los gemidos de su hermana hacían temblar a la científica, nunca pensó que su hermana al final consiguiera su objetivo, pero tampoco que ella algún día lloraría por ello. Se tumbó esperando que aquel infierno acabara, podía irse del dormitorio, pero estaba tan sorprendida que le costaba pensar en irse de allí pero sobre todo en moverse. Miraba al techo, nunca se sintió tan herida, ni siquiera con Yamcha, ni si quiera cuando él murió. El único movimiento rápido que pudo hacer es tapar sus oídos con la almohada, pero no sirvió de nada. El grito de Tami nombrando al saiyajin hizo que el pecho de Bulma ardiese con fuerza, como le gustaría no haberlo oído.

Cuando Tami nombró con esa fuerza a su amante, agotada se tumbó en su pecho. Le costó, pero lo logró. Estaba en esa cama, con aquel hombre. Su respiración era agitada, nunca había sentido algo así, ya tenía más claro que él estaba hecho tan solo para ella. Lejos de su imaginación no se había enterado de que Vegeta tuvo que medir fuerzas para no matarla, la rubia era muy débil y si no hubiera disminuido su poder ella ya no existiría. Estaba molesto, la verdad no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de pasar, pero el era un hombre, y ella tenía un buen cuerpo. Solo fue atracción física, nunca sentimental como esa humana podía pensar.

-Ha estado bien ¿verdad?-acarició el pecho del hombre-al final he conseguido que cambies de opinión.-

-No he cambiado nada-dijo en un tono más frío que de costumbre, Tami se quedó mirando algo asustada-ahora vete de aquí.-

-Pero... ¿cómo me echas así?-decía mientras se separaba de él-¿no te gustó?-

-¡NO!-gritó enfadado, una cosa era haber tenido una relación sexual con ella sin ningún tipo de sentimiento y otra distinta que le agobiara por ello-lárgate.-

-Como quieras-contestó con algo de miedo levantándose de la cama-si quieres vengo mañana.-

-¿No te das cuenta?-preguntó con la misma frialdad-no me interesa nada de ti. Lo que acaba de pasar déjalo en la memoria, por que no se volverá a repetir.-

Tami se fue a su habitación con el mismo miedo y empezó se metió en su cama. Quiera o no ella lo seguiría intentando y al final retiraría esas horribles palabras.

Un día más pasó. La mañana se presentaba bien, hacia sol, habían pájaros cantando, la madre de las Briefs tenía más pasteles y Goku se presentó sin previo aviso a la habitación de Bulma, que dormía profundamente.

-Bulma-la intentó despertar, ella aún seguía dormida-Bulma.-

-Vegeta-susurró la peliazul aún dormida.

-¿Vegeta?-Goku se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego recordó-veo que todo va como tendría que ir. ¡BULMA!-

La mujer dio un grito enorme y se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía con rapidez. Cuando miró a un lado vio al causante de todo.

-¡Hola!-dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa-venía a...-

-¿ANDAS MAL DE LA CABEZA?-gritó la mujer haciendo que él se llevará las manos a los oídos-¿No sabes llamar? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Y lo más importante Goku... ¿NO SABES LEVANTAR A ALGUIEN DECENTEMENTE?-

-La verdad es que... no-Bulma casi se cae al oír eso-Chi Chi me despierta así.-

-Me lo creo-suspiró y se sentó en la cama-¿y qué quieres?-

-Bueno, venía a ver como va todo-justificó para comprobar lo de Vegeta-pero veo que todo va como debe.-

-Claro...-Bulma forzó una sonrisa falsa pero no pudo y rompió a llorar de nuevo-no puedo...-

-Bulma...-abrazó a su amiga y luego le quitó las lágrimas mirándola a los ojos-¿como que no puedes?-

-Tami... ella... ella...-lloró en el pecho del saiyajin.

-¿Qué pasa con Tami?-volvió a quitar las lágrimas pero aun salían más.

-Anoche... los oí-Goku puso expresión de no entender nada-¡estuvo con Vegeta! ¡En la misma cama!-y volvió a llorar sin pensar en lo que le estaba contando.

-No puede ser-susurró el guerrero.

-Perdona-se apartó de su amigo e intentó calmarse-será mejor que no te cuente de esto. ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-La verdad me encantaría pero tengo que ir a entrenar con Piccolo y Son Gohan-respondió mientras llevaba los dedos a su frente-_si Trunks no nace me preguntó que pasará_-pensaba el saiyajin luego miró a Bulma-¡adiós!-

Cuando se fue suspiró agotada, no quería haberse levantado... volver a recordar aquel sufrimiento. Intentó tranquilizarse y volver con su rutina diaria.

Por otra parte Tami estaba tocando la puerta de la cámara de gravedad pero no la hacían caso. Por decir que Vegeta estaba aguantando las ganas de abrirla y empezar a gritarla y mejor dicho... estrangularla. Sonaba demasiado bien esa opción, pero luego decidió ignorarla costara lo que costase.

La rubia se fue cabreada de allí, era la primera vez que un hombre después de acostarse con ella la ignorara de esa manera, cuando siempre fue al revés. Entró al salón y vio a su hermana sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Se veía muy mal, iba con una coleta, el traje que siempre usaba para el laboratorio, más pálida de lo habitual y además con ojeras. Su semblante era frío y triste, estaba claro que algo la había pasado. Tami no tardó en dar con la idea de que la había oído anoche y de que estaba celosa, así que ¿por qué no abrir la herida?

-¡Bulmita!-se sentó en el sofá recibiendo una mirada indiferente-¿qué tal? Estás guapísima ¿ya es halloween?-

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo?-su mirada seguía igual-déjame, Tami.-

-Tienes razón... si estamos en agosto-ahora se hacía muy amenazante y a este gesto no pudo evitar reir-pero ¿que creías? ¿Que no lo iba a conseguir?-

-Me da igual tus golferías, Tami-luego volvió la mirada al televisor-solo quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero tenerte cerca.-

-¿Y tú crees que yo a ti si con esas pintas?-siguió con su burla-y ten cuidado con lo que dices de mi.-

-¿Que eres una chica fácil?-luego se burlo la peliazul-no hace falta que lo diga yo, ya lo haces notar por ti sola.-

-He dicho que tengas cui...-

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!-gritó colérica mirándola de una manera desconocedora para su hermana-¡lo único que haces es molestar y no te das cuenta! ¡Me das vergüenza!-

-¡Tú si que das vergüenza que eres una amargada!-se levantó marchándose del lugar dejando a Bulma más cabreada que antes.

-Se lo merecía-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Vegeta-lo nombró la mujer y luego pensó aguantándose las lágrimas-_por favor, ahora no... ahora no quiero verle_.-

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó mirándola de frente viendo lo mal presentada que iba.

-¿Acaso te importa?-contestó de mala manera apagando la televisión y levantándose para irse.

-Importarme nada-la agarró de la mano impidiendo que se marchara-pero a mi no me hables así.-

-¿POR QUÉ?-gritó de nuevo-¿por ser un príncipe? Me da igual lo que seas o no-intentó escapar del agarre pero era imposible-¡ Suéltame ya!-

-¡CUANDO TE DISCULPES!-gritó el también.

-No voy a pedir perdón por nada...-Bulma consiguió escapar pero acabó topando con la pared en la que Vegeta la acorraló.

-No te irás hasta que pidas perdón de rodillas-Vegeta sonrió de medio, no podía negar que le gustaba la situación de tenerla tan cerca.

-¡NO!-le empujaba para salir pero eso también era imposible.

-¡Deja de gritar!-se enfadó pero luego empezó a acercarse más casi sintiendo el roce de sus labios-siempre hay otra opción.-

-No...-Bulma empezó a llorar sabiendo lo que intentaba el guerrero-¿por qué?-

-Porque no te disculpas.-

-No... ¿por qué haces esto teniendo a mi hermana?-lloró desconsoladamente entonces él empezó a saber lo que pasaba.

-No lo pude evitar-se sinceró Vegeta-tu hermana entró en mi habitación.-

-Vegeta-él la miró-yo... yo no quiero sufrir.-

-Los humanos sufrís por todo-Vegeta se iba a ir pero Bulma lo agarró y por un rato se quedaron mirando.

-Por una vez, Vegeta-ella se acercó a su boca-por una vez ayúdame a no sufrir.-

Los dos se fundieron en un pasional beso. Ella se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello y él la acercaba más para sentir su piel cerca de la suya. Bulma se dejo llevar por la pasión haciendo creer que era amada y Vegeta dejó que lo creyera. Era dolor y pasión en un beso que no parecía romperse, solo se transformaba en caricias y esas caricias cambiaron a una unión. El deseo invadió sus cuerpos pidiendo en calor del otro.

En la habitación de Bulma había una mezcla de sentimientos pero fuera de ella habían varios que expresaban lo mismo. Venganza.

* * *

**La verdad no sé cuando lo terminaré, todavía queda un poco, pero por el momento esto es el principio. Espero que os haya gustado!**


	9. Una casualidad o dos problemas

**Este capítulo es ya como la segunda parte de la historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Una casualidad o dos problemas.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde lo ocurrido, Tami ya estaba más que enterada de lo que pasó puesto que muchas noches Bulma estaba acompañada en su habitación o bien Vegeta en la suya. Cierto es que volvió a un intento con el saiyajin, pero esta vez era distinto, se negaba a todo y además era mucho más frío de lo que era antes para la rubia. Las hermanas no se hablaron en el tiempo de lo sucedido, cuando coincidían en un lugar había una gran tensión y las miradas mostraban gran rivalidad.

Por una parte, Bulma, estaba cansada de tener esas visitas nocturnas de su invitado tanto como hacérselas ella a él. Ni si quiera hubo una explicación de lo que pasó con Tami, pero tampoco le daba vueltas, sabía que eso ya no volvió a pasar y tenía el presentimiento de que así seguía. Lejos de todo aquello, se maldecía por dos cosas, por la guerra que se avecinaba en su familia, y la más importante... se había enamorado del príncipe. Cada noche que dormía en el pecho del guerrero era un cuchillo que se clavaba en su cuerpo, sabía que Vegeta nunca se enamoraría y saber que ya faltaba menos de tres años para la batalla tenía en mente que algo pasaría, pero no sabía bien el que.

Otra mañana en la que la peliazul abría los ojos mirando el despertador, comprobando que hora era para ir a desayunar. Se levantó de la cama y miró al otro lado de ésta, esa fue una de las pocas noches que no pasó con Vegeta. Ella quería cerrar la herida que sintió al saber lo que pasó con Tami pero en verdad nunca cicatrizó, sabía que algo le faltaba a esta historia.

-Vamos Bulma-se dijo así misma intentando levantarse ya que al principio cayó a la cama-casi no tengo fuerzas...-

-Hija-tocaron la puerta del dormitorio, la peliazul hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió incorporarse.

-¿Mamá?-

-Ábreme, te traigo el desayuno-dijo en un tono alegre.

-Ya voy-abrió la puerta y la vio con la bandeja y un montón de comida-la habitación de Vegeta es la de al lado mamá.-

-Lo sé muy bien, y seguro que tú también-de repente su hija palideció ¿su madre sabía lo que tenía con Vegeta?-pero esto es para ti, últimamente no comes y estás más delgada.-

-Ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajó-justificó-mamá... ¿qué has querido decir con...?-

-¡Se me olvidaba!-interrumpió a la peliazul-¿sabes que va a venir el representante de tu hermana?-

-Interesante-dijo con cierta ironía-pero retomando lo de antes...-

-Me parece que tu hermana ya ha encontrado trabajo para películas-volvió a interrumpirla con felicidad.

-_Si... y con un gran texto_-pensó Bulma puesto que su hermana ya había rodado dos películas eróticas, claro está nadie más que ella lo sabía-me da igual eso mamá yo solo quiero saber que...-

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No te alegras por tu hermana? Bulma pensé que la apoyarías, casi no hablas con ella y...-

-Ya, mamá-intentó controlar su paciencia, era la tercera vez que la interrumpía-¿sabes? Mejor no contestes a lo que te iba a preguntar, gracias por el desayuno, te quiero y luego nos vemos-dijo con rapidez echando de su habitación a la señora-que pesada que es.-

Bulma se sentó en la cama y vio la bandeja, estaba llena de dulces. El olor produjo hizo sentir mal a Bulma, tanto que mientras llevaba su mano a su barriga con la otra tapaba su boca. No pudo aguantar y salió directa al baño a vomitar, se encontraba bastante mareada. Se lavó la cara y se contempló en el espejo. Parecía como si estuviera muerta, su rostro era pálido, sus labios se volvieron blancos, sus ojos casi no tenían brillo y se empeoraba con unas ojeras.

-Si esta noche no la he pasado con Vegeta fue para descansar-decía mientras se tocaba la cara-he dormido mucho tiempo, no entiendo por que estoy tan mal.-

Por otra parte, en un piso moderno del centro de la ciudad se encontraba Tami mirando la televisión, estaba tan metida en ella que no se dio cuenta de que se habían sentado al lado de ella en el sofá.

-¿No apagas la tele? Hoy iba tu representante a tu casa-comentó un hombre.

-Estoy cansada, no me apetece verle-luego apartó la vista del televisor a los ojos azabache del hombre-¿me estás echando?-

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que eres bien recibida.-

-Gracias, Yam-dijo con una sonrisa besando al hombre.

Durante tres semanas Tami había quedado con Yamcha para contarle lo ocurrido en la casa, pero en uno de esos momentos de charla ambos acabaron juntos y se seguían viendo sin decir nada a nadie. Pero lejos de imaginaciones esa mujer aún tenía un objetivo, y era Vegeta, digamos que Yamcha era lo que más a mano tenía, sobre todo para promocionarse.

-Entonces ¿mañana voy a tu casa?-

-No, aún no-contestó ella-Bulma se enfadaría muchísimo.-

-¿Y qué? ¿No está con el estúpido ese?-alzó una ceja.

-Sí... pero ya sabes como es ella, rara-respondió sin más-oye debo ir al médico, ayer me sentó mal algo y estuve la noche vomitando. ¿Me acompañas?-

-No puedo, Tami. Ya sabes... tengo que seguir entrenando.-

-¿Entrenar? ¿No hay algo más importante?-se levantó con dificultad-¡ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo!-

La mujer se fue del piso dando un portazo sin ni siquiera despedirse. Estaba muy preocupada, nunca se había encontrado tan débil, jamás había tenido ese tipo de dolor. Estaba claro que mejor que el médico no podía haber nadie.

Había entrenado, había esforzado su fuerza al máximo, había tenido heridas graves y había estado días sin entrenar. ¿Por qué no había conseguido llegar a ser un Super Saiyajin si el era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins? Vegeta estaba que destruía todo a lo que se le acercaba, estaba tumbado en la cámara de gravedad contemplando el techo mientras sus pensamientos flotaban. No aguantaba saber que ya había hecho todo lo que pudo, todo lo que podía e intentaba y conseguía era nulo, aumentaba su fuerza, su rapidez pero ¿de que le servía si no era eso lo que él quería? Su mente se nubló, estaba agotado, apunto de caer, la gravedad estaba al máximo y ya no podía más. Había golpes en el suelo y en las paredes, los robots fabricados por Bulma estaban destrozados. Su mente volvió aclarándose, esa humana... seguro que ella era la culpable. Ni siquiera Tami y eso que era molesta, con esa podía hacer lo que quisiera, si la aniquilaba ¿que más daba? Una humana menos. Pero la peliazul era distinto, no podía y en el fondo de su ser sabía que no quería hacerla el menor daño alguno. Como odiaba que fuera tan delicada, pero como le encantaba que tuviera ese carácter tan salvaje, porque a pesar de todo, aunque tuvieran esa relación íntima las discusiones seguían existiendo.

-Como me quede más tiempo me acabaré volviendo loco-de repente a su memoria le vino la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba Bulma cada vez que se despertaba-¿qué me estás haciendo?-

Seguí comprobando aquella muestra mientras que su paciente seguía mirando el móvil. Miró a la joven que al sentirse observada le miró también.

-Enhorabuena, señorita Briefs-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Enhorabuena? ¿Desde cuando vomitar es una enhorabuena?-alzó una ceja Tami por el comentario-Doctor creo que debería...-

-Esta usted de dos semanas-contestó interrumpiendo a la rubia que palideció.

-¿Dos semanas?-abrió los ojos con miedo de saber que era lo que temía.

-Esta embarazada.-

-Dos semanas...-repitió por lo bajo. Intentó calcular, hace más de un mes de lo sucedido con Vegeta pero con Yamcha... Yamcha.

Las casualidades podían existir. Bulma estaba en el baño sentada en el suelo, su mano izquierda tapaban sus ojos por los que no paraba de salir lágrimas, en la otra mano el motivo de su llanto. Aquel test de embarazo dio positivo mostrando que estaba de tres semanas.

No eran iguales ni siquiera se tenían confianza para ser hermanas, pero esta vez tenían algo en común, solo las separaba una semana.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. **

**Quiero agradecer a los que me habéis mandado los reviews y disculparme por lo de Vegeta y Tami, pero eso ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio y si cambiaba eso me iba a dar un giro a la historia, ya que lo voy a necesitar ;) (ya voy dando pistas eh? xD)**

**También agradecer a los que seguís la historia y espero que os guste y cada vez más. Así que gracias a tod s :)**


	10. Un dolor diferente

**El capítulo 10 ya está aquí. Antes de empezar me gustaría daros las gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia, así que seguid leyendo porque voy a intentar ponerlo interesante :).**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Un dolor diferente.

Un nuevo intento por levantarse, no lo consiguió Bulma intentaba incorporarse, sus fuerzas eran mínimas en ese momento, nunca pensó en sentirse tan débil. Había cierto momento que ya no sabía si fue por el embarazo o por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en un intento nulo por estar de pie. Suspiró rendida, si era eso lo que la iba a esperar durante largos meses se volvería loca. Ya había quitado sus lágrimas, la verdad es que ya no le salían más. Solo el ver que dio positivo su cuerpo no reaccionó, lo único que hizo fue romper a llorar. Aunque ahora había algo peor... ¿cómo decírselo a Vegeta? Estaba claro que no podía ser de otro, y en cuánto el niño naciera era de esperar.

-Si sigues ahí todo el día te volverás loca-Bulma miró al portador de la voz. Siempre sería él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?-lo miró cabreada-¿no sabes llamar antes de entrar?-

-Tampoco estás para abrir-Vegeta la ayudó a levantarse-sentí que tu diminuta fuerza se volvía aún menor.-

-Lo sé-Bulma escondió el test en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-no como demasiado, será por eso.-

-¿Que es?-

-¿El que?-preguntó haciéndose la distraída.

-Lo que has guardado-señaló su pantalón.

-¡Ah!-sacó el test-esto es... esto es de mi padre, lo va a usar para un nuevo invento o algo así.-

-¿Invento?-Vegeta seguía mirándola y eso incomodaba a Bulma, ya por no hablar del interrogatorio, se le pasó por alto que al saiyajin le interesa mucho los inventos de su padre, sobre todo si podía sacarles provecho.

-La verdad no lo sé bien-justificó-pero tampoco algo importante.-

La peliazul intentó irse del baño pero antes de que saliera Vegeta le quitó aquella cosa que tenía, no se creyó lo del invento para nada ya que algo que hiciera su padre ella estaría enterada. Estuvo mirándolo mientras Bulma se quedó observando, no podía moverse, si intentaba quitárselo el sospecharía, ya por no hablar de lo imposible que era.

-Esta cosa es muy rara-siguió mirando el test-¿que significa?-

-Vegeta-agachó la cabeza algo que no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero-tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Yo también, necesito que me fabriques más robots-dijo dándole de nuevo el test.

-Robots...-aguantó sus lágrimas, no había más tema de conversación que el de las peleas y aunque intentaba entenderlo por la situación que les esperaba no daba a entender que solo le pasara lo mismo por la cabeza a él. Tragó saliva olvidando lo que dijo y miró al guerrero a los ojos-estoy embarazada de tres semanas.-

Vegeta aun estaba parado enfrente de ella sin quitar la vista de la mujer, de repente fue como si algo le golpease en la cabeza. Volvió su mirada a la tripa de Bulma, sintió algo, era un Ki y no era muy débil.

-Necesito los robots para antes de mañana-contestó secamente saliendo del baño.

Bulma quedó paralizada con eso, no esperaba que Vegeta se emocionara o la dijera que estaba ilusionado .. por lo menos que dijera algo referido a eso, aunque fuese algo malo, pero no... no mencionó nada de su hijo, nada.

Cuando Vegeta bajó las escaleras se quedó un momento quieto, aun asimilaba lo que le dijo la mujer, entonces supo que le mintió con aquello del invento. Estaba claro que ese hijo era suyo, aunque estuviera aun en su madre si era un saiyajin... era un saiyajin. Estaba claro que saldría con sangre de un verdadero guerrero, y si no recordaba mal el hijo de su enemigo también nació de una humana, pero eso era demasiado despreciable, Vegeta no se podía comparar con uno de tercera, el era un príncipe, pero... ¿cuando tu raza está extinguida y solo un humano te puede dar un heredero que se puede hacer? Ni siquiera sabía si quería un heredero, claro está que podría suponer una gran parada a su entrenamiento y eso no lo podía permitir.

-¡Vegeta!-cuando el guerrero escuchó la voz de aquella persona tan molesta decidió irse pero ella la agarró del brazo (sin éxito de pararle)-¡Ya! Estate quieto.-

-Maldita mujer-dijo entre dientes y luego la miró fríamente-¡No me des ordenes!-

-Lo siento-le soltó el brazo-solo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.-

-¿Te vas? No hace falta que te despidas-decía con burla e ironía.

-Es solo que...-agarró la mano de Vegeta y la puso en su barriga-¿lo sientes?-

-¿Sentir qué?-alzó una ceja cabreado.

-Pues...-sonrió y luego acentuó sus palabras-a tu hijo.-

Vegeta se soltó rápidamente de ella, y se quedó mirando. Le impactó más esa noticia que la de su hermana, luego intentó ver si era cierto y no mentía. El ki de un bebé nacía en la mujer, pero este era más débil que el de la peliazul, por no decir que era casi inexistente, el saiyajin tenía que esforzarse para notarlo.

-Te volviste loca-y se marchó con algo de angustia.

-Uff...-miró cabreada-este hombre es muy difícil.-

Se encerró en la cámara de gravedad, esto no le pasaba a él... claro que no. Tenía que haber algún error, no le pudo salir tan mal. _¿Por qué tuve que haber caído en las garras de esa arpía?_ Pensaba recordando en el momento en que accedió a acostarse con Tami, si pudiera volver atrás sería lo primero que cambiaría. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar... eso pasó hace más de un mes. Y mientras pensaba, a los cinco minutos abrió los ojos atónito. _Esta mujer lleva embaraza más de un mes y el ki de su hijo es menor que el de la otra... ¿cómo es eso?_ Vegeta siguió pensando y razonando su pregunta que le comía la cabeza. La respuesta más lógica para él fue que Bulma era un poco más fuerte que su hermana y que tenía mucho más genio, pensó que esa era la solución sin meditar si podía ser mentira.

-Mamá-la mujer se dio la vuelta y contempló a su hija mayor que estaba intentado recuperarse de "la gran reacción del Príncipe"-tengo que decirte algo.-

-Dime cariño-contestó acercándose a su hija que se veía muy desmejorada.

-Yo...-luego tragó saliva-estoy embara... embarazada.-

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo ilusionada y entendió por que el aspecto de su hija-¿y quién es el padre?-

-Pues...-

-¡MAMI!-Tami apareció en ese momento y observó a Bulma, ambas mantenían una pelea de miradas.

-¿Querías algo, cielo?-preguntó su madre haciendo que el duelo de las hermanas terminara.

-Voy a tener un bebé-contestó ilusionada haciendo que madre e hija la miraran incrédulas, eso era mucha casualidad-¿y a que no sabes quien es el afortunado?-

-¿Quién?-preguntó intrigada la madre mientras Bulma rezaba por no oír su nombre.

-Vegeta-contestó cínicamente mirando a ver la reacción de su hermana que quedó en estado de shock.

-¡Que alegría!-abrazó a su hija-¡felicidades mi vida! ¿Sabes que Bulma también está embarazada?-

-¿CÓMO?-Tami miró de arriba abajo a su hermana, no hacía falta un nombre para saber quien era el padre.

-Pero todavía no me dijo quien fue el padre-miró a Bulma que estaba inmóvil, pero intentó esforzarse.

-No...-intentó tranquilizarse y contestó-no lo conocéis.-

-Espero que pronto lo hagamos-abrazó a su hija mientras seguía siendo observada, Tami no se tragó esa mentira-bueno, voy a la cocina para hacer algo de comer y celebrarlo.-

-Mentirosilla-dijo Tami al ver que su madre se iba mientras Bulma la miraba-si mamá supiera que eres una traidora.-

-¿Traidora?-preguntaba con odio-si lo fuera ahora mismo mamá y papá te hubieran echado de casa al saber a que te dedicas.-

-¿Al cine?-luego su mirada se tornó más oscura-yo no soy tonta y sé que tu hijo es de Vegeta. Pero será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, querida hermanita-luego su tono de voz se volvió más amenazador-yo fui la primera y la única.-

-¿Quieres a Vegeta?-ella asintió y Bulma se dio media vuelta-por mi, todo tuyo.-

Tami miró a su hermana que subió las escaleras. No entendía nada, al final la guerra si que la ganó ella por lo que sonrió. Más lejos de lo que podía pensar ahora tenía una más difícil que ganar, y era con Vegeta.

El portazo que dio hizo resonar en la habitación, salió al balcón para que le diera el aire. Pensó que ya no habían lágrimas, pero ahora se preguntaba cuando iban a acabar. Sentía como el viento movía su cabello y la hacía temblar, su mirada clavada en la cámara de gravedad producían pinchazos en su pecho. Recordó lo que le dijo Vegeta cuando le contó de su embarazo y no hacía más que repetirse la misma pregunta. ¿Que haría ahora? Su hermana estaba embarazada de él, a quien se cruzaría en todo momento. Pero tonta no era, si la peliazul estaba embarazada de él y pasaban noches intercambiando su calor no había dicho nada, su hermana que solo estuvo una noche con el ¿sería diferente? Estaba claro que la respuesta era un no en mayúsculas y en negro.

La puerta se abrió, dentro de aquel lugar sus pensamientos volaban y eso no era lo que quería. Sentía que era observado, miró hacia arriba y desde el balcón la vio a ella, sus ojos aún estaban inundados, su cabello seguía el ritmo del viento y su piel había perdido aquel brillo especial, ahora solo era una mujer pálida. Voló hacia donde estaba ella y se pudo a su lado, no le dedicó una mirada o una sonrisa, seguía tal cual le vio desde abajo. Él volvió a sentir el ki de aquel bebé, y por un momento cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en que hacer. La miró de nuevo, apartó un mechón de su cabello y acercó sus labios al oído de Bulma.

-Tienes un hijo fuerte-susurró haciendo que Bulma le mirará sorprendida.

Puede que no fuera eso lo que quisiera oír, pero por lo menos habló de su bebé. Ahora quien no pensaba era ella, se abrazó fuerte al guerrero y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-Vegeta-lo nombró y luego le miró a los ojos-te amo.-

Espero aquella reacción, que no dijera nada, y así fue. Vegeta no habló, solo la miró y por una vez en su vida sintió un dolor que no había sentido nunca. Deseaba pararlo como fuera, pensó en besarla, en hacerla suya, pero creyó que eso no haría cerrar su herida. Tan solo se fue. Bulma le vio desaparecer a lo lejos. Se sentía más débil y no sabía si Vegeta había echo bien. Si se hubiera quedado hubiera sido peor para ella pero ahora que no está... no es distinto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el final del capítulo 10. El siguiente muy pronto :)**

**Ahora voy a dar gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior porque me interesaron mucho y porque algunos no tuve tiempo de agradecer por lo que voy a responderlos:**

**princss saiyan: gracias por leer la historia y dejar los reviews. Me animan mucho ^^**

**ariana usagi: también agradecer que sigas la historia y que te guste, tus reviews también me animan muchísimo!**

**loag: me encanta los reviews que siempre me dejas jajaja. Como ves si que le puse el trauma al pobre de Vegeta, pero que se le va a hacer, si no es él a otro le tocará, por ejemplo a Yamcha... que también le espera alguna cosilla xDD**

**Rrosie: gracias por tu gran review lo primero xDD Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y decirte que muchos de los consejos que pones estaban ya pensados, vamos que me leíste la mente. Como ya has visto en este capítulo salen ya, me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que puse al final del capitulo 9 disculpándome por lo de Vegeta y Tami por que visto lo visto eso no era pista... era la historia ya xDDDD Bueno aquí te dejo este capitulo que espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias :)**


	11. Sus primeros pasos

**El siguiente capítulo para que lo disfrutéis, haber si os gusta :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sus primeros pasos.

Ya hacía un mes de lo ocurrido, Bulma iba a ver al médico con frecuencia porque se encontraba mal y no solía mejorar mucho. Apenas comía, y muchas veces volvía a echar la comida, había sufrido varios mareos y ha tenido en grandes ocasiones que dejar su puesto de trabajo por su mal estado. Preguntó a su madre que si a ella le pasaban cosas similares en sus dos embarazos, pero nunca fue tanto como lo que sufría su hija. Recordó que cuando su amiga Chi Chi y ella estaban hablando le contó lo mal que lo pasó cuando estaba embarazada, entonces dio en el clavó, su mal estado era causado porque su hijo no era tan humano.

Desde que se enteró pasaba sus comidas observando a su hermana. Ella no repudiaba la comida, había momentos en que repetía diciendo "yo tengo que comer por dos". Como odiaba oír esas cosas, Tami podía ser tan ignorante. Estaba embarazada, tenía una responsabilidad de ahora en adelante y solo pensaba en comer por dos. También se dio cuenta que no sufría mareos o nauseas, estaba como antes, aunque mucho peor. Se había vuelto más prepotente, su ego era ya incordiaba y por no decir que en vez de llevar ropa algo más cómoda se atrevía aún con los tacones. Se suponía que su hermana estaba de dos meses (recordad que en realidad Tami esta de una semana menos que Bulma, pero dando a entender que el padre es Vegeta tuvo que mentir en el tiempo de embarazo) y seguía siendo una niñata engreída.

Esa casa se había vuelto muy extraña. Cuando coincidían Bulma y Tami solo se miraban de arriba abajo, cuando eran la peliazul y el guerrero había como tensión, si era la hermana menor y Vegeta ella intentaba acercarse y el la repudiaba, y si eran los tres rápidamente intentaba escabullirse uno de ellos, que solo pasaba cuando estaban en el pasillo para ir a su habitación o bajar a la otra planta, o bien a la hora de las comidas.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames más!-gritó Tami a la persona que hablaba por teléfono.

-No entiendo porque ese repentino cambio conmigo-dijo el hombre con el que hablaba.

-Me lo he pensado mejor-se acercó a un mueble donde había una foto con una pareja y dos niñas pequeñas, lo que es una foto de una familia feliz, o debería-es malo jugar a dos bandas.-

-Pero... ¿qué dices?-

-Lo que acabas de oír-Tami sostuvo la foto y miró a las hermanas que estaban sonriendo, abrazadas y muy alegres-nunca le podría hacer algo así a mi propia hermana. Adiós Yam.-

La mujer colgó el teléfono y siguió mirando la foto, esta vez se centró en la imagen de su hermana, ella estaba contenta. De un ataque de rabia Tami tiró la foto al suelo haciendo que el cristal se rompiera.

-¡Falsa!-gritó mirando los trozos que habían en el suelo-desde que tenía cinco años me decías que me ibas a cuidar... que me ibas a proteger... ¡Y no cumples tu promesa! Pero tranquila-miró hacia la ventana, la cámara de gravedad estaba encendida-a lo mejor me sirves de ayuda.-

Tami fue hacia su habitación, pensando en quien sabe que. Su mente estaba repleta de planes, de ideas, su imaginación empezó a dar rienda suelta a una desconocida Tami.

Empezó a toser y a mover las manos para que desapareciera el polvo, hasta que desapareció dejando ver el viejo armario que había en la habitación de su madre. Buscaba unos juguetes de cuando era pequeña, si no podía trabajar por lo menos pasaría tiempo pensando en su bebé. Sacó una vieja caja que ponía el nombre de las dos hermanas y la llevó hasta su cuarto. La abrió y vio un montón de peluches y muñecas con las que jugaba cuando era una niña, se ilusionó al ver tantos recuerdos en tan solo un cartón. Siguió sacando hasta que encontró una cinta de vídeo donde ponía **"Los primeros pasos de Tami"**. La peliazul sonrió y lo puso, encendió la televisión y empezó a verlo.

Vio a su madre, 24 años más joven llamando a una niña de un año de edad. Al lado de la madre había otra niña. Bulma se emocionó, era ella de pequeña, luego empezó a reírse, iba con un vestidito rojo y tenía un lazo en la cabeza.

-Si tengo una hija no pienso torturarla así-dijo la mujer mientras reía.

Bulma siguió observando el vídeo y subió el audio.

-Vamos, Tami-la pequeña rubia intentó ir hasta su madre, pero cayó al suelo y empezó a gatear, como siempre-tienes que intentarlo.-

-Mira-dijo la pequeña Bulma dando grandes pasos mientras los enormes ojos azules de su hermana la observaban-¿te gusta? Si no lo intentas no podrás hacerlo como yo.-

Tami intentó ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente se encontró en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llorar, quería ser como su hermana.

-Tami-la pequeña miró a su hermana-¿sabes lo que yo hago cuando no me sale nada?-la rubia seguía mirando a Bulma, la madre sabía que era muy pequeña para entenderla, pero la miró para ver que pasaba-cierro los ojos con mucha fuerza y pido lo que quiero, siempre lo consigo.-

La madre empezó a reír y miró como la peliazul tomó las manos de su hermana levantándola del suelo.

-Si tu no sabes, yo lo haré por ti-Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos y en su mente pidió un deseo, entonces soltó de las manos a su hermana y se echó hacia atras-vamos, Tami.-

Tami miró a su hermana y lo intentó, adelantó un poco el pie izquierdo, luego un poco el derecho, y después del cuarto paso volvió a caer.

-¡Mami!-miró Bulma a su madre que sonreía con alegría-¿lo viste? Ha dado algunos pasos.-

Bulma salió corriendo y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

El vídeo terminó y Bulma seguía contemplando la pantalla, se había parado en aquella imagen. Ella podía presumir de inteligencia, pero cuando ella tenía 6 años y le dijo aquellas palabras a su hermana no pudo recordarlo, mucho menos recordó cuando fue la última vez que Tami la abrazó... pero un abrazo de verdad, no uno de esos que se quedan en nada.

La noche ya hizo presencia, los padres de Bulma se habían ido a cenar fuera, ella estaba mirando álbumes familiares, Tami había salido y no quería saber a donde y Vegeta... esa fácil intuirlo. El timbre sonó y la peliazul se fue a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta tenía ganas de cerrarla.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Bulma!-dijo intentando que no cerrase la puerta y ya que era más fuerte que ella lo logró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yamcha?-decía cabreada, ya era lo único que le faltaba.

-Solo quiero hablar...-intentó decir que la peliazul lo interrumpió.

-Déjate-se cruzó de brazos-yo no quiero hablar contigo.-

-Con Tami-terminó la frase que intentó decir.

-¿Tami?-preguntó sorprendida-¿qué pasa con ella? ¡No me vale esa excusa tan tonta!-

-Bulma... Tami y yo... estamos juntos-dijo el hombre esperando una reacción que no tendría jamás, es decir, ver a su ex pareja suplicando, ya que si eligiera entre ambas se quedaría con la mujer de su vida, con la que siempre estuvo a su lado.

-¿Cómo?-Bulma no entendió bien pero luego apretó con fuerza los puños-¿no tuviste suficiente con la humillación que me hiciste pasar buscándote a otra? ¿Ahora te aprovechas de mi hermana?-

-La verdad es que tampoco os queréis tanto y...-

-¡LÁRGATE!-gritó la mujer colérica-¡no quiero verte! ¡Y menos cerca de Tami!-

Bulma empujó al hombre fuera de la casa pero él era más fuerte (al menos con Bulma) y la agarró por las muñecas haciendo presión en ellas.

-¿No te das cuenta que yo soy el mejor para ti, Bulma?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido-¿acaso no ves que soy el hombre de tu vida? Cometí un error, y a lo mejor para olvidarte estuve con tu hermana... pero yo te quiero.-

-¡Te acostaste con Tami como te acostaste con la otra!-gritó intentando escapar del agarre-¡me haces daño, Yamcha!-

-Lo siento-se disculpó, pero no la soltó-solo quiero oír lo que los dos sabemos que es cierto. No habrá nunca un hombre mejor que yo, y lo sabes.-

-Hasta el calvo que tienes como amigo es más hombre tú-dijo con burla una voz muy conocida para los dos que luego se volvió gélida para Yamcha-será mejor que dejes de forzar a la humana.-

-Siempre tú por medio-soltó a Bulma y ella se acarició la zona que le sostuvo Yamcha, estaba enrojecida-¿no vas a irte nunca? Y además, ¿a ti que te importa Bulma?-

-Ella-miró a la mujer que estaba esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de su ex pareja-ella es necesaria para aumentar mi fuerza, algo que otros no parece que les cambie.-

-Maldito bastardo-se enfureció Yamcha al oír la risa de Vegeta y se atrevió a darle un puñetazo, que más que dolerle a su oponente, le causó un dolor en los nudillos al humano.

-Idiota-le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que Yamcha cayera al suelo-no deberías perder el tiempo para cuando lleguen los guerreros, tú no durarías ni cinco segundos frente a uno.-

Vegeta consiguió echar al hombre de la Capsule Corp., se giró para ver a Bulma y miró sus muñecas, estaban muy rojas. La rabia que sentía el saiyajin en ese momento era descontrolable, estaba por ir a buscar a Yamcha y volver a propinarle una buena paliza, pero se sentía inmóvil No entendía porque se encontraba de aquella manera, colérico por algo que se repetía día tras día que no le importaba. Luego miró a Bulma, tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, estaba más delgada, seguía sin brillo en su piel, parecía una muñeca, y aunque el no lo supiera, esa muñeca se rompió, ahora estaba intentando pegar poco a poco hasta el último trozo, pero siempre faltaba uno.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó haciendo que Bulma lo mirase, ella quitó sus muñecas de las manos de Vegeta.

-¿Yo también soy un robot?-el saiyajin no entendía nada, pero empezó a ver a desde los ojos de Bulma como corrían lágrimas-¿SOLO SOY UN ROBOT QUE DESTROZAS PARA VER SI TE CONVIERTES EN UN SUPER SAIYAJIN?-

-¿Así me agradeces que haya apartado a ese insecto de ti?-decía mientras aguantaba su rabia.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!-siguió gritando mientras hacia una reverencia-¡Gracias su Alteza por haber apartado a ese loco de mi lado! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿LE HAGO ROBOTS, LA COMIDA O PREFIERE VERME EN SU HABITACIÓN? ¡NO! ¡Eso mejor no! ¡A lo mejor me deja embarazada y se olvida de mi como si fuera un mueble!-

-¡CÁLLATE YA, MUJER!-gritó ya más cabreado que antes, Bulma había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Y QUE VAS A HACERME?-volvió con sus gritos acompañados de sus llantos, la angustia y la rabia acumulada podían con ella, cegándola completamente a que realidad se podía enfrentar por sus palabras-¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y GRITARÉ HASTA QUE ME QUEDE SIN VOZ!-

-¡YA! ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-la empujó haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

-¿Vas a matarme?-preguntó mirando los ojos amenazadores del guerrero-por lo menos si lo haces... espero que luego tu conciencia este tranquila.-

Vegeta la miró, ella no pedía por su vida, ni siquiera rogaba por la de su propio hijo, solo le miraba como... ¿una loca? Una loca con coraje, ella podía quedarse afónica y seguiría luchando, y por un momento se sintió orgulloso, no era una saiyajin, estaba claro, pero si lo hubiera sido... ella sería solo para él. La locura, el dolor, la necesidad, todo se mezcló en el guerrero produciendo que aquella pared, en la que Bulma chocó sintiera el temblor de dos cuerpos que cambiaban algo más que pasión y calor.

* * *

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado, al igual que algunos consejos, que ciertamente es que Bulma aquí parece un poco amansada xD me disculpo porque entre que pensaba el capítulo, lo escribía, no daba fuerza a su personaje, solo un poco con Vegeta. Pero como estos capítulos van a ser algo más de discusiones etc... le daré el toque de la Bulma Briefs que se merece :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, dejen reviews y seguid leyendo!**


	12. Un orgullo

**Seguimos con el capítulo 12 que espero que os guste, lo iba a subir ayer, pero lo deje a medias y hasta hoy no lo terminé.**

**Personajes creados por Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Un orgullo.

La luz del sol que aparecí atravesaba la ventana dejaba ver dos cuerpos cubiertos solo por unas sábanas, pero solo uno dormía. Llevaba por lo menos una hora despierto, una hora acariciando el cabello azul de la mujer, mientras contemplaba su blanco semblante. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para que él adivinara que ese día estaba más hermosa que ningún otro, con lo del embarazo ella estaba muy dejada, parecía un alma en pena, pero parecía que eso iba a cambiar. Luego empezó a sentir el Ki del pequeño, algo que la mujer no sabía era que todas las mañanas lo buscaba para ver cuan de fuerte podía llegar a ser, y la verdad que desde que lo sintió por primera vez hubo un enorme cambio, por lo contrario que el de su hermana. Esa niña malcriada... si pudiera volver al pasado lo primero que cambiaría fue cuando tuvo el deshonor de acostarse con una cualquiera como la veía. Mirando a Bulma se daba cuenta que ese error ya no tenía remedio, odiaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que veía los apagados ojos de la chica sentía un dolor diferente a los demás, algo le había echo, Vegeta deseaba tapar ese sentimiento con su orgullo, pero cada vez se le hacía más imposible.

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir los rayos de luz que iban directos a sus ojos. En aquel momento se volvieron más claros, más azules, más brillantes. Ella miró al hombre que estaba a su lado y él no disimuló en ningún momento el haberla observado, es más, seguía haciéndolo Bulma acercó sus labios a los de Vegeta y el correspondió el beso, ese era el sueño que ahora tenía la peliazul. Levantarse con el hombre que amaba a su lado y darle un beso de buenos días. ¿Eso era tan difícil?

-Buenos días-dijo ella cuando se separaron-que raro que no vayas a tu entrenamiento diario.-

-Antes tendré que desayunar-contestó sin quitar la mirada de ella.

-Como quieras-decía levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa-le haré el desayuno a su Alteza.-

-Aún no-Vegeta agarró de las manos a Bulma y la volvió a tumbar en la cama, ella sonrió divertida por el comportamiento del guerrero, él solo la miró incrédulo. Hacia tiempo que esa mujer no sonreía de esa manera.

-Bueno, si se te ofrece algo más interesante-decía poniendo una mano en su rostro-solo tienes que pedirlo.-

Él sonrió. Le gustaba la propuesta de Bulma, más bien, le gustaba que ella volviera a ser quien era. Vegeta volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, oía a la mujer decir su nombre varias veces entre gemidos de placer, algo que enloquecía más al guerrero.

Aquel hombre la miraba aun de arriba abajo, la propuesta que le pidió no era para nada buena.

-Haber si me entero-empezó a decir aquel hombre-¿quieres adelantar el parto?-

-Sí-contestó la mujer-es que verá, soy actriz y justo necesito ponerme en forma para rodar la película.-

-Pero señorita Briefs-se sentó aun asimilando las palabras de la más joven de la familia de Capsule Corp.-usted no tiene ningún problema en llevar a su hijo durante 9 meses. Debe pensar en su bien, tendría un bebé de tan solo 8 meses.-

-Doctor-se sentó también la joven-me preocupo por mi hijo, por eso quiero el trabajo, para llevar dinero a casa.-

-Sigue sin entenderlo-médico miró algunos papeles-provocar un parto es muy peligroso si no está en unas condiciones que lo obligasen. Por no decir que su hijo sufriría gran riesgo.-

-¿Que riesgo?-dijo como si no le importase mucho-es solo un niño, a esa edad no tiene ni capacidad para pensar.-

-Y como adelante su parto tardará en tenerla-respondió con notorio enfado-lo siento pero va a ser que no.-

-¡Doctor!-el hombre la miró cabreada, entonces ella miró en su bolso y sacó un fajo de billetes-espero que sea suficiente.-

-En los años que llevo de trabajo jamás nadie me ha sobornado-se levantó de muy mal humor el hombre-puede irse con su dinero.-

-Mira que los médicos sois unos aprovechados-Tami volvió a sacar dos fajos más y el médico lo miró-después de todo, usted nada más va a encargarse de que nazca el bebé.-

-Por lo menos su conciencia estará menos intranquila que la mía-dijo aceptando el dinero-intentaré hacer lo que me pide, señorita Briefs.-

-Para eso le he pagado-contestó saliendo de la consulta.

Cuando llegó a casa vio algunos muebles en la entrada tapados, eran todo cosas para bebés. No podían ser para el suyo, ella no encargó nada, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, para eso estaba su madre, así que sería de su hermana mayor. Fue hacia el salón y se la encontró justo mirando algunas cartas, la veía muy extraña. Se la veía muy alegre, y parecía que estaba más hermosa que antes, la miró de arriba abajo, ella lucía un hermoso vestido rojo resaltando su piel. Desde hace tiempo ella no se ponía un vestido.

-Hola, Tami-dijo Bulma al ver a su hermana, algo que no se esperó, ya que hacía tiempo que no se hablaban-espero que no te haya molestados las cosas al entrar. Todavía no las han subido, pero no tardarán.-

Ella la miró de nuevo sin entender ni el carácter de su hermana ni la molestia que se tomó en preocuparse si tenía problemas con los muebles.

-Por cierto-la peliazul se acercó a su hermana y la miró a los ojos-ayer vino Yamcha.-

-¿Y?-apartó la mirada corriendo-¿habéis vuelto? ¡Me alegro!-

-Yo no voy a volver con él, Tami-tomó de la barbilla a la joven provocando que no apartase la mirada-¿de verdad el hijo que esperas es de Vegeta?-

Se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir. Seguro que ese idiota montó una escena y le contó lo que tuvieron juntos.

-¿Mentiría yo?-preguntó cabreada apartando la mano de su hermana-no me puedo creer que no confíes en mi.-

-Bueno, solo preguntaba-decía con tranquilidad-pero ya veremos en el parto si es verdad o mentira.-

Bulma se fue a su habitación, Tami todavía no sabía que aquel guerrero era de otro planeta, y que al igual que Chi Chi, su hijo nació con cola, lo seguro que el suyo también pero... ¿el de su hermana? Cuando se enteró de lo de Yamcha le entró grandes dudas. Supuso que por eso se dejó llevar con Vegeta, porque sintió que no había nadie más que ellos y con suerte, uno más pequeño.

Sus días pasaban lentos, no tenía más vida que la cámara de gravedad y la cama de Bulma o la suya propia. No había si quiera comentado por su hijo, sentía que algo fallaba, no era posible que uno fuera fuerte y otro casi imposible de notar. Atacaba a aquellos robots como si la vida le fuera en ello, cada ataque, cada golpe lo agotaba. Se sentía blando, su cuerpo no respondía como él quería, solo estaba siendo presa de un enemigo al que nunca se había enfrentado. Ya no dudaba en que ese ser era un sentimiento, uno muy distinto a otros, pero odiaba pronunciarlo, hasta pensarlo. Miraba el suelo con agotamiento, su respiración era muy rápida, de su frente caían gotas de sudor. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y dio un golpe en el suelo que hizo algunos destrozos, estaba furioso, no le gustaba nada que tan rápido fuera su cansancio. Le estaba costando mucho conseguir su objetivo, y para colmo estaba ella. Culpable la primera de sentirse de aquella manera tan rastrera, cuando quería concentrarse su mente recordaba su rostro al levantarse. Había vuelto a sonreír su alegría era la del principio y todo era gracias a él. Y otra vez más... la sonrisa de Bulma jugaba con la mente de Vegeta, no salía ni desaparecía, se hacía más grande, estaba llevándolo a la locura.

Entró por la ventana abierta, ella estaba doblando su ropa y metiéndola en el cajón. Alzó la vista viendo una sombra frente a ella, era muy conocida. Sonrió contenta, no esperaba tan temprana su visita, pero luego vio algo extraño, se giró asustada para confirmar su sospecha. Su rostro hizo temblar a la mujer pero cuando vio aquella esfera de energía sintió su fin cerca. Se tapó los ojos, esperanzada de que se deteniese, la noche anterior no rogó por su vida, pero ahora suplicaba por seguir con su día a día. Cuando apartó sus manos de su cara al ver que tardaba el ataque del guerrero lo vio arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Bulma se acercó a él y se arrodilló enfrente suya, él la miró. No podía, no se atrevía a matarla. Pensó que así acabaría con todos sus problemas, pero luego supo que si la mataba iban a empezar de verdad. Ya no podía vivir si no estaba cerca, sin oler su aroma sin ver sus ojos cristalinos, sin sentir su piel. Puede que se volviera loco, pero empezó a agradarle el porque de su locura. Ella ni siquiera le gritó, ni siquiera pidió vivir o morir, solo se tapó, creyendo que acabaría con su vida, pero sabía que él no podría aunque hubiese escondido su rostro en aquel momento.

-Vegeta-solo la contempló, estaba hermosa con aquel vestido que la hacía verse única, que error había estado a punto de cometer-te perdono.-

Se levantó del suelo y ella lo imitó. Estaba mirándola agradecía que lo perdonara, era lo que quería y ella lo sabía tan bien. No sabía si le molestaba que supiera tanto de él, como si pudiera saber lo que piensa, aunque había cosas que estaba seguro de que ella jamás sabría. Quiso darse la vuelta y salir de allí, pero esas palabras le detuvieron por completo.

-Solo quiero que sepas-dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilo-que si tuviera que morir... me gustaría que fuera contigo.-

-Bulma-ella se sorprendió al oír su nombre-a mi también.-

Salió de su cuarto, mientras ella le seguía con la mirada. Jamás unas palabras tan fuertes y peligrosas le pudieron sonar tan bellas y dulces. Pero lo único que pudo hacer era pensar en su respuesta y en como sonó su nombre en sus labios. _Por una vez has dejado tu orgullo a un lado..._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por todos los reviews y a los que seguís la historia, espero que la vayáis disfrutando de ella.**


	13. La marcha

**Otro capítulo más, ahora el 13! Disfrútenlo :)**

**Personajes creados por Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: La marcha.

Bulma tachaba días en su calendario, desde el momento en que supo de su embarazo. Ya había tachado 5 meses y 17 días. Le quedaba poco más de tres meses para tener a su hijo. Ya tenía aspecto de embarazada, pero a pesar de ello se veía muy hermosa aún. No había noche que durmiera con Vegeta, estaba feliz, le había salido todo bien, en cambio... Había noches que llegaba a rezar por su hermana, ella estaba mucho peor. ¿Quién acabaría pensando que cambiarían los papeles? Tami estaba casi en la miseria, su aspecto pálido, su barriga de embarazada, su ropa, había conseguido perder todas las batallas con su hermana y ahora pagaba por ellas. No le daban papeles para ninguna película, nadie quería saber de aquella hija del gran científico Briefs que jamás heredaría la empresa. Empezaba a tener dudas de seguir con el embarazo, Vegeta no se fijó jamas en ella, no empezaría ahora. Pero seguro que un aborto con casi 6 meses podría ser muy peligroso.

Bajó del coche y entró al edificio, subiendo a la última planta. Tocó la puerta y abrió un hombre, ella estaba horrible, además de que no cesaba de llorar, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Yamcha!-gritó la mujer en sus brazos.

-Ta... Tami-miró a la desdichada mujer, se sorprendió al ver que estaba embarazada-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo... te echo de menos-abrazó al hombre con fuerza-siento si te hice daño, pero no pensaba... no podía, estaba ciega.-

-¿Ciega? Me dijiste cosas que...-ella lo besó con fuerza, sus labios estaban fríos y secos, esa mujer estaba distinta. Cortó el beso y la volvió a mirar-siéntate en el sofá.-

-Gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba-estarás preguntándote por lo de...-

-Dime que no-se llevó sus manos a la frente.

-Lo siento pero...-ella llevó una mano a su rostro-no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin padre.-

-¡Tami!-gritó enfadado-¿no has tenido tiempo? Por lo que veo eso no es de hace dos semanas.-

-¡NO! Pero si no me quieres y deseas desentenderte de tu labor como padre, adelante-se levantó disgustada yendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera-la sostuvo de la mano-Tami ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Por que no quería que vinieras a casa... lo hice por tu bien-se fijó en la expresión del hombre, no entendía nada-Yamcha... mi hermana está embarazada, y de Vegeta.-

-¿CÓMO?-ahora si no entendía nada de nada-por dios Tami ¿crees que me lo creería?-

-¡No te atrevas a tomarme por una mentirosa!-le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos-¿no crees que yo ya tengo suficiente? ¡Vegeta iba a ser mio! Bulma me lo ha quitado... se a burlado de mi... me ha dejado humillada, me siento... me siento...-

-¿Traicionada?-ella lo miró, no se atrevió a gritarla por lo de Vegeta, como si Yamcha no estuviera, como si fuera insensible.

-Traicionada-repitió en forma de afirmación-¿así es como una persona se siente cuándo la traicionan?-

-Escuchando tus palabras eso parece-luego sonrió y se acercó a la rubia-me parece que tu sabes lo que es traicionar.-

-¡Yo no he traicionado a na...-Yamcha besó a Tami haciéndola callar. Era raro, extraño, pero aquel hombre, mujeriego, traidor como ella había callado sus palabras con un beso.

Ella se dejó llevar por el hombre. Distinto a todo pensamiento, él quería un hijo, a lo mejor no con Tami, pero es cierto que le hizo ilusión saber que iba a tener una descendencia, y por lo menos sería de la familia con la que él siempre estuvo.

Su entrenamiento ya era algo más forzoso que anteriormente, todavía no había conseguido su deseo de llegar a la transformación a Super Saiyajin, pero sintió su ki elevarse respecto a los últimos meses, pero no era bastante. Bulma ocupaba más de la mitad de su mente, la otra pequeña parte la ira que sentía ante ello. Aún no sabía si eso lo hacía más fuerte, o más débil. Consiguió aumentar su fuerza, pero ¿a que precio si ni siquiera su objetivo fue alcanzado? Igualmente era muy lento como lo logró. Aún se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo el día que intentó atacarla, pero la duda era si por no haberla matado o si por haberlo intentado. Cuando la vio cubrirse la cara, cuando sintió de nuevo el ki de su retoño, hizo desaparecer aquel ataqué que tenía ya una víctima. Pensó que jamás se podría librar de ella, que nunca podría mirarla más alla de como el deseaba, una humana más, débil, estúpida y molesta, pero no... así no era como sus ojos la hacían verla. Siempre en su mente decía que esto acabó, y ella tenía que desaparecer, pero luego cuando se la encontraba, tan frágil, con esa alegría que volvió a ella, y pensar más que en su muerte en hacerla suya. A veces cuando tienes un objetivo te puedes encontrar con un obstáculo y este no es fácil de esquivar.

-Vegeta-se dio la vuelta, no podía creer que esto volviera a suceder, otra vez incordiando, molestando, ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar a la dueña de la voz-tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Largo-intentó decir calmado, intentaba no alterarse con su presencia-estoy entrenando y tu molestas.-

-Solo es un momento-ella se puso delante y el pudo comprobar que sí, era Tami.

-No tengo un momento libre, menos para ti-él intentó apartar la mirada.

-Solo quería disculparme...-volvió la mirada a ella. ¿Esa humana incordiosa estaba disculpándose? Si lo único que hacia era arrastrarse como una serpiente para que volvieran a la cama-mi hijo no es tuyo.-

Abrió los ojos impresionado, al fin había sido sincera y por lo menos él ya no pensaba que tendría dos hijos, y uno de ella.

-Es de Yamcha-Vegeta no pudo aguantar la risa, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ella disimuló indiferencia ante la educación del saiyajin-lo que pasa es que como Bulma y yo teníamos una guerra para ver quien se quedaba contigo y eso de que...-

-¿Que dijiste?-agarró a la mujer de los brazos con fuerza, produciendo dolor a Tami.

-Que mi hermana y yo nos peleábamos por ti-dijo intentado zafarse del agarré de Vegeta.

-¡Maldita mujer!-soltó con brusquedad a Tami y salió en busca de Bulma, la rubia no entendió nada de lo que pasaba.

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio mirando algunos de los nuevos proyectos de su padre, la verdad es que con el embarazo casi no podía hacer nada y estaba muy aburrida. Escuchó un gran golpe proveniente de la puerta, miró y se quedó petrificada al ver el estado de Vegeta, que estaba allí mirándola con frialdad, tenía una vena hinchada en el cuello, y otra en la frente, ella no pudo nada más que sentir miedo.

-Ve... Vegeta-lo miró algo horrorizada-¿pasa... algo?-

-¡Tú!-el guerrero agarró del cuello a Bulma y la pegó a la pared, e intentó no forzar mucho el agarre, a pesar de todo no quería hacerla daño-¡me has engañado!-

-¿Qué dices?-intentó soltarse, estaba algo atemorizada, no pensó que le hiciera esto en algún momento-¡ SUÉLTAME, VEGETA!-

-¡NO!-el escupió esas palabras mientras ella intentaba soltarse de todas las maneras posibles-¡tú y tu hermana habéis estado jugando a ver quien se queda con el saiyajin!-

-¡Claro que no!-Bulma intentó clavar sus uñas en la muñeca de él para que la soltara, pero eso no le produció cosquillas si quiera-¡Te juro que no! ¡Eso es cosa de Tami! ¡ELLA BUSCABA UNA GUERRA!-

-¡MIENTES!-luego la soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo-¡el hijo que esa víbora espera es del insecto! ¿Que me hace pensar que el tuyo no?-

-Por que tu un día me dijiste que tenía un hijo fuerte-ella se levantó, Vegeta no apartó su fría mirada.

-Todo este tiempo...-el cerró los puños con fuerza-nunca me dijiste a que vino esa rata. ¡HAS ATREVIDO A ENGAÑAR AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!-

-¡YO NO TE HE MENTIDO!-Bulma intentó acercarse a él pero se apartó con brusquedad-¡VEGETA!-

-¡HAS INTERRUMPIDO MI ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡TE ATREVISTE A METERTE EN MI CABEZA!-gritaba cada una de las cosas que le molestaban-¡Y ATREVISTE A USAR TU EMBARAZO PARA QUE ESTUVIERA A TU LADO GANANDO UNA MALDITA GUERRA CON ESA DESGRACIADA QUE TIENES COMO HERMANA!-

-¡QUE NO TE HE MENTIDO!-ella estaba asustada, sentía que iba a perder a Vegeta.

-Tranquila-se acercó a ella y la susurró al oído-a partir de ahora no habrá más errores.-

Él salió del laboratorio mientras Bulma intentaba seguirlo pero por culpa de su barriga no podía correr. Cuando estaba apunto de salir al jardín escuchó un ruido, como una nave despegando. Ella se asustó y salió para comprobar que así era, Vegeta se había vuelto a ir, Tami estaba también mirando como se iba, miró a su hermana que estaba llorando y se acercó para verla mejor.

-Bulma-intentó ayudarla Tami.

-¡LARGO!-gritó entre llantos-¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! ¿CÓMO LE DIJISTE QUE ESPERABAS UN HIJO SUYO SI ES MENTIRA? AHORA CREE QUE EL MIO NO ES SUYO.-

-¡SOLO HICE LO QUE CREÍ CORRECTO!-gritó al ver como la trataba su hermana.

-¡TUVISTE QUE DECIR QUE PELEÁBAMOS POR ÉL! ¡YO NUNCA PELEÉ CONTIGO POR VEGETA!-Bulma se sentó en el césped ya no oía la nave en la que el padre de su hijo estaba.

-Pero yo si lo hice, Bulma-Tami se fue, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada, ya lo intentó.

Bulma miró la hierba, era de un color verde alegre, no pegaba nada con ella. Su alegría se había ido, pero ¿de verdad lo iba a consentir? Se levantó del césped y miró al cielo, después de todo Vegeta volvería para la pelea con los androides, podría comprobar que su bebé era un saiyajin.

-No pienses que me voy a morir loca esperándote sin comer, tengo un hijo al que cuidar-decía mirando al cielo-y aún así, mantengo que quiero morir a tu lado... Vegeta.-

* * *

**Bueno, Vegeta ya se fue al espacio... que penita :( Pero ya volverá para la famosa batalla! Bulma ahora tiene que ser fuerte por su hijo, ¿y Tami y Yamcha? ¿Tendrán un feliz de cuento? ¿Podrá Tami arrastrarse como una serpiente si está embarazada? ¿Por qué a Yamcha le salió la vena paterna? ¿Por qué me hago estás preguntas si ya me sé la historia? O.o Ya lo iremos viendo :) xD (siento la tontería... es que hoy es un día especial y no sé que me pasa xDD)**

**Gracias a todos por leer Tan solo una opción (que mala soy con los títulos la verdad xD) y por los reviews.**


	14. Trunks y Natsumi

**El siguiente capítulo! Léanlo y disfrútenlo. Por cierto, es más corto, lo siento pero es que este no es el que me parece más interesante, ya los siguientes algo más. :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Trunks y Natsumi.

La ira lo invadió tan de repente que no pensó ni por un momento en lo que hacía. Era cierto que el hijo que Bulma esperaba era fuerte, y solo podía ser de dos personas, de Goku o de él. No creía que fuera de su enemigo, pero luego pensó más detenidamente. ¿Y si era lo que él buscaba? Ahora que aquella mujer no estaba cerca por lo menos su entrenamiento iba mejor que antes, no tenía interrupciones y podía quedarse hasta que el cuerpo no aguantara ya más. Puede que no hiciera bien en gritar a Bulma que el hijo que esperaba no era de él, pero no se arrepentiría de haber tomado la decisión de partir al espacio.

Meses más tarde...

-Felicidades-dijo una mujer que a juzgar por la vestimenta era una enfermera, que llevaba un bebé en brazos-es un niño precioso, señorita Briefs.-

-Gracias-decía con una sonrisa cargando al niño, tenía los ojos cerrados, como los puños, tenía poco pelo y el que tenía era de un color lila-que pequeño que es.-

-Tendrá que permaneces unos días hasta que la den el alta-comentó la enfermera, luego hizo una mueca-su hijo ha nacido con una... característica un poco eh... peculiar.-

-Entiendo-la mujer rió un poco a lo que la enfermera no entendió, por lo que Bulma buscó aquello de lo que hablaban, y sí... una cola saiyajin-pueden... ¿quitarla? No me gustaría que creciera con ella-la verdad a Bulma le daría igual pero si su hijo mirara a la Luna podrían tener un problema.

-¿Amputarla?-la peliazul asintió-como quiera, pero tendré que dar parte de esto, jamás vi algo igual.-

-Yo ya estoy más que acostumbrada-rió mientras veía como se llevaban a su hijo.

Habían sido unos meses algo duros, pero no rompió su sonrisa. Ella deseaba tener a su bebé, y está claro que luchará con el padre, cuando Vegeta volviera tendrían una pequeña conversación.

-¡Buenos días!-Bulma abrió los ojos y vio a sus padres al lado de ella, su madre, que la había despertado sonreía más de lo habitual-¿cómo estas? Ya nos dijo el médico, un niño guapísimo.-

-Sí-intentó incorporarse-ahora mismo están con él, llevan ya tiempo. No creo que tarden mucho en traerlo.-

-¿Y bien?-preguntó su padre-¿cómo se llamara?-

-Trunks-sonrió con mucha felicidad, deseaba tanto oír ese nombre en su primogénito-¿os gusta?-

-Claro, cielo-contestó su madre-¿te dijo el médico algo? Necesitamos saber cuando regresas para ir preparando las cosas.-

-Me dijeron que estaría unos días ingresada, supongo que dos, no lo sé-respondió la hija-¿y Tami? ¿Ya ha pasado algo con ella?-

-Todavía no-habló el padre-pero tampoco le queda nada para que nazca su bebé.-

-Dos nietos que nacen el mismo mes-decía ilusionada la madre-me encantaría que fuera una niña.-

-Sea lo que sea-dijo el padre que estaba igual de contento-será querido en nuestra casa.-

Bulma también pensaba eso, no podía negar que durante todo el embarazo de ambas hermanas no se dirigieron palabras. Claro que se enteraron de que el padre era Yamcha y que estaban del mismo tiempo casi, por lo que Tami anuló el provocar su parto. Pero no podían meter a niños en esto, el hijo que su hermana pequeña iba a tener era su sobrino, no merecía desprecio, no tenía nada que ver, además de que era un bebé. Bulma no prohibiría jamás a Trunks que no se juntara con él, es su primo y tiene el derecho de disfrutar su tiempo con él. El único problema era si Tami pensaba igual...

El teléfono del padre empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?-respondió, al poco tiempo se puso nervioso-¿ya? Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy en el hospital, voy hasta allí.-

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-miró Bulma a su padre, estaba muy alterado.

-Voy a casa, tu hermana ya ha salido de cuentas-la peliazul se sorprendió, que rápido. Luego el hombre miró a su esposa-llamaré a Yamcha por el camino, tu habla con alguien del hospital y diles de la situación.-

La pareja salió de la sala donde Bulma se encontraba, la verdad es que la escena era cómica, no quería imaginarse como sería cuando nació ella. Aunque tampoco recuerda como se pusieron cuando iba a nacer Tami. Se sentía feliz, deseaba que su hermana tuviera un hijo sano, y que con un poco de suerte ella mirase la vida de otra manera. Al menos ella tendría a Yamcha para que la acompañase en el parto, ella ni siquiera tuvo a sus padres. Pero siendo sinceros, si Vegeta hubiera estado ¿la habría acompañado? Suspiró... antes era el recuerdo lo que le quedó de Vegeta, ahora es su hijo. Estaba segura que él estaba en otro mundo cuando se atrevió a llamarla mentirosa por decir que su hijo no era de él. Él dijo que no paraban de molestar en su entrenamiento... que se atrevió a meterse en su mente. Sonrió por aquello último... hay estaba el problema, Vegeta tenía miedo de creer la verdad, saber que tenía sentimientos. A lo mejor no sería difícil tenerle cerca después de todo, total ¿podría rehusarse a hablar con ella? Seguro que no.

Cayó la noche, Bulma ya tenía a su hijo en brazos, lo estaba amamantando, pero sintió en un momento como el llanto de un bebé. Estaba segura que no sería la habitación de al lado... seguro era el hijo de su hermana. No las unía nada más que ser eso, hermanas, y eso podía hacer sentir a la peliazul cuando la pequeña estaba bien o estaba mal. No había día en que no dijera que ellas estarían en una mesa, tomando un café y hablando como las hermanas que eran, mientras sus hijos jugaban juntos. Tenía fe en que Tami algún día cambiaría.

Ella se quedó dormida después del esfuerzo que hizo, con aquel que era el padre de su hijo sosteniéndola la mano y oyendo los llantos de un bebé. La llevaron a la misma habitación que la de su hermana puesto que estaba vacía la otra cama y eran familia, mientras tanto limpiaban a su bebé. Bulma estaba dormida, Tami no era menos, y los padres y Yamcha miraban tan solo, fue una noche larga, la rubia estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió parir al bebé.

-Hola-apareció la enfermera-¿cómo está Tami?-

-Agotada-contestó el padre-¿y el bebé?-

-Ahora mismo se lo traemos-dijo mientras salían.

Bulma estaba despierta pero se hacía la dormida, miraba un poco a su hermana, estaba como ella hace ya rato. A los pocos minutos oyó la puerta abrirse y vio como cargaban a un bebé y Tami despertó cuando su madre la llamó.

-Es una niña-le entregó el bebé a Tami-felicidades.-

-Que preciosidad-decía la madre mientras Bulma notó un gesto raro en la cara de su hermana-¿cómo la vas a llamar?-

-Pues... Natsumi (no soy buena eligiendo nombres en japonés, pero era uno de los que más me gustaban xD)-miró al bebé... ¿qué se le hacía tan familiar?-

-Será mejor que dejen descansar-dijo la enfermera y se acercó a Tami-puedes pasar la noche con ella, pero ya te digo que estarás como mucho dos días hasta que te demos el alta.-

Asintió y se fueron dejando sola a las hermanas con sus hijos. Bulma quiso dormir, no sin antes felicitar a Tami por lo bajo, pero ella no oyó nada, no por el tono que uso la peliazul, si no porque estaba muy alterada.

La mañana llegó y Bulma despertó, miró al otro lado, en la cama de su hermana, no había nadie. Miró que había una nota y la leyó.

_Mamá, papá, lo siento pero me marcho. Me llevo a Natsumi conmigo._

_Decidle a Yamcha que gracias por todo pero que no volverá a verme... ni él ni vosotros._

_Os quiero mucho._

_Tami._

Bulma se sentó en la cama, su hermana se había largado con el bebé. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Tami no está, Tami se fue. ¿Por qué? Ya se sabrá, me parece que me quedan 3 capítulos para acabar. Y bueno como siempre gracias por los reviews, leer, etc!**

**Antes que nada decir que acabo de empezar con una historia de Bra y Goten, otro UA (me gustan los universos alternos, que le vamos a hacer... xD) Si quereis leerlo ya esta subido el primer capítulo y ahora mismo seguiré con el segundo. Gracias a todooos!**


	15. La llegada

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: La llegada.

Pasó el tiempo, Vegeta volvió a la Capsule Corp. un día antes de la batalla con los androides, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el ki de Bulma, estaba loco por volver a verla, pero no podía pensar en ella antes de su pelea, por fin iba a demostrar que era más fuerte que Goku. Tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, tantas heridas, muchas noches en vela consiguió que al final el guerrero lograra aquello que más deseaba, ser un Super Saiyajin.

Algo que no pudo evitar fue buscar también el ki del bebé, estaba en los brazos de su madre, era un niño fuerte, estaba claro que era su hijo. Como esta vez el aterrizaje fue algo más normal, pero aun así sonoro, algo tuvo que evitar que Bulma fuer a buscarle, o más bien que no deseaba verle.

-Cada vez los juguetes de papá son más raro-decía la peliazul mirando todos los muñecos que había en la habitación del niño-bueno, mientras tú te lo pases bien-miró a Trunks con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo.

Bulma agarró un muñeco y se lo dio al pequeño para que jugara, mientras ella aún lo sostenía. Se sentía muy extraña, como si unos ojos se posaran en ella. La mujer miró a la puerta, pero hay no había nadie luego puso su mirada en la ventana, tampoco vio nada. Se sentía observada, y no por su hijo, que además la única atención que el ponía era a su juguete. Sintiendo una gran molestia por el pequeño espacio y una extraña vigilancia hacia ella, prefirió ir al jardín, allí al menos podía tomar aire, que era lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared y mirando al frente. Lo primero que hizo Bulma sin pensar fue agarrar con fuerza a su hijo, acción que no paso desapercibida por el guerrero. Después no supo que más hacer, si gritarle por lo que le hizo el último día, si pedirle que hablaran o pasar de largo como si el saiyajin fuera un fantasma. Aturdida, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza optó por la última opción, irse sin mediar palabra. Pero en cuanto giró la vista él le bloqueó la salida, como si supiera cual era la idea que le rondaba.

-Hola, Vegeta-dijo viendo que no quedaba otra-¿te importa? Tengo que bajar.-

-¿No vas a decirme algo más?-sonrió de medio lado.

-Por favor-contestó seria, no estaba ni para bromas ni peleas, ella quería hablar las cosas cuando el volviese, pero hasta que no lo vio no tenía claro que en verdad ya no tenía mucho que hablar con él.

-Pensé que me echabas de menos-decía irónico.

-Claro, todas las noches he pensado ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Qué cosas más importantes tendrá que hacer por el universo que estar conmigo? Lo echo tantísimo de menos-se burlo la mujer produciendo molestia en el guerrero-si creías que cuando volvieras tendrías 50 platos sobre la mesa y una mujer desnuda en la cama... ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-luego le mostró al bebé-Trunks ha sido el único pensamiento que he tenido en todo el tiempo, él y nadie más.-

-¿Tu hijo?-preguntó mirando al bebé.

-Me preguntó si también será el tuyo-volvió Bulma haciendo burla por la molestia de no preguntar si era su hijo sino el de ella-como he estado con un montón de hombres.-

-¡Deja de burlarte!-apretó con fuerza los puño.

-Vegeta, yo quería hablar contigo llegado el momento-se sinceró ella-pero la verdad... no creo que pueda tener una conversación contigo. Tú no ves las cosas como yo. ¿Acaso has pensado que harás cuando acabé la batalla con los androides?-

-Por supuesto-contestó con orgullo-acabaré con ese idiota de Kakarotto, ahora soy más fuerte que él.-

-¿Y la Tierra?-alzó una ceja Bulma-tú dijiste que cuando matases a Goku lo siguiente sería destruir mi planeta.-

-¡Y claro que lo haré!-contestó con cierto enojo-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.-

-Pues se te olvidó nombrarlo-decía mientras pasaba por su lado-¿no será que tienes miedo de matar a una débil mujer y un mocoso? Vegeta, si no te conociera diría que te estás ablandando.-

-¡MENOS BROMAS!-agarró del cuello a Bulma-¡YO NO SOY TAN BLANDO COMO TÚ!-

-No se si sabes que cuando una persona se ablanda es porque tiene sentimientos-decía con tranquilidad, a pesar de que tenía miedo por Trunks, ya que del miedo empezó a llorar-Vegeta, eso no siempre es malo.-

-¿Y acabar como el idiota de tu amigo?-soltó a Bulma, tenía miedo de que un ataqué de ira acabará por hacer fuerza sin pensarlo-yo no tengo eso a lo que llamas sentimientos-Vegeta se apartó y fue derecho a su habitación.

-Vegeta-la mujer paró el caminar del guerrero, pero éste no se giró para mirarla-si no tienes sentimientos, si no tienes nada que te una ni a mi, ni a tu hijo... cuando acabé la batalla no se te ocurra pisar mi casa, y si vas a destruir la Tierra hazlo... por que no sabría como vivir-ella tragó saliva-pero si tuvieras... te esperaría ahora y siempre.-

El saiyajin entró en la habitación cuando Bulma acabó de hablar, ella necesitaba aquel guerrero más de lo que creía, pero también tenía su orgullo, y ya le dijo que le amaba. Al final dio un suspiró y bajó al jardín, donde se puso a jugar con el pequeño, que ya estaba más calmado.

-Bulma-la voz de su madre hizo que la mujer girará a verla.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?-

-Ha venido Vegeta, no se si lo has visto-decía la madre que seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Si ya me lo encontré-al final, después de todo, la madre se enteró que Trunks era hijo de Vegeta, algo que la hizo más ilusión a ella que a Bulma.

-Por cierto, ha llegado otra carta de Tami-le entregó un sobre a Bulma, y ella lo abrió para ver que ponía.

_¡Hola, familia!_

_Me he ido hoy al zoo con Natsumi, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Aunque ella se puso a llorar cuando vio a los elefantes, jaja._

_Me gustaría saber como está el hijo de Bulma, seguro que tan grande como mi hija. Seguro que algún día podíamos quedar_

_con los dos pequeños, seguro que se lo pasarían muy bien. _

_Hoy no os escribo mucho, pero os voy a dejar una foto de la pequeña en el zoo, y decidle a papá que no se preocupe por mi,_

_estoy muy bien y cada día estoy mejor, ver a Natsumi me alegra los días, se parece mucho a su padre._

_Os quiere_

_Tami_

Bulma miró la foto, eran Tami y la pequeña, que abrazada a su madre, detrás estaban las jirafas. A Natsumi se la veía muy contenta, era una niña morena, de ojos verdes, y de la misma altura que Trunks.

-Parece que está bien-dijo Bulma mientras su madre miraba la foto-es una pena que no podamos contestarla.

-Que guapa es la pequeña-decía la madre mientras observaba la imagen.

-Por lo menos ha sentado la cabeza-decía la peliazul mientras miraba a su hijo y observaba a la pequeña-espero que Tami tenga razón y algún día se conozcan, así como que mañana nuestros amigos ganen a esos robots.-

* * *

**Bueno ya queda menos para el final de la historia, la verdad es que este capítulo ha sido más corto, debo disculparme, no sabía como continuarlo y me ha salido así. Antes que nada decir que hubo un review de Amante de Vegeta que debo contestar, agradezco tu consejo de hacer lemon, y lo voy a hacer, lo tenía pensado para el penúltimo capítulo, es decir el siguiente.**

**Y agradecer a todos los lectores y a los que dejáis reviews. ¡GRACIAS! **


	16. El final de la batalla

**Ya sé que he tardado tiempo, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y no he podido subir rápido, pero ya tengo los dos capítulos. Este y mañana subiré ya el último :)**

**No se si decir que es lemon por que tampoco es muy subidito, la verdad, pero vosotros ya sabéis de lo que se trata verdad? ;) xDD ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Personajes creados por Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: El final de la batalla.

El tiempo pasaba, ella ya sabía que aquel desconocido procedente del futuro era su hijo. Nunca lo imaginó, y eso que no debía ser tan difícil, un muchacho que no da nombre, con parecido a ella y a Vegeta, además de poder transformarse en un super saiyajin, y venir de un tiempo diferente... pero Bulma tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en esos tres años, tanto que casi no se acordaba de aquel joven.

Ahora ella se encontraba rezando, velando por su hijo, sus amigos y por el hombre que amaba. Todos estaban en la batalla que había preparado Cell, esperaba que nadie muriera y menos los que le importaban. Menos cuando no se hablaba palabra con Vegeta, y aun cuando ocurrió aquel accidente que provocó dr. Gero y el guerrero no acudió en su ayuda. Aunque Bulma no se quitaba ese recuerdo de la cabeza sabía que él estaba arrepentido.

Antes del anochecer, en el salón de la Capsule Corp., donde se encontraba la peliazul con su pequeño jugando, apareció la figura de un hombre a sus espaldas. Ella al sentirse vigilada levantó la mirada hacia aquel que la contemplaba.

-Trunks-sonrió la mujer-hijo mío, que alegría que estés bien.-

-Hola, madre-decía sonriente, al fin todo había acabado y el futuro de él de pequeño sería muy distinto al suyo propio-ya terminó todo.-

-Debes contarme detalle por detalle-dijo Bulma con el pequeño en brazos-¿y tu padre?-

-Quería hablarte de él-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Verás... Cell me mató, pero gracias a las esferas volví a la vida-explicó Trunks mientras observaba las distintas caras que ponía su madre-mi padre se tuvo que poner furioso, porque me dijeron que cuando me mataron el fue a atacar.-

-Vegeta-susurró su nombre sorprendida luego miró con orgullo a su hijo-me alegro tanto, estaba claro que tu padre te aprecia, lo único que él nunca lo dirá.-

-Sí-luego bajó la mirada-ahora toca la mala noticia... Goku ha muerto.-

-¿QUÉ?-dijo anonadada, no podía ser... su mejor amigo... Goku ¿muerto?

-Dio su vida para salvarnos, pero fue en vano. Apareció otra vez Cell y fue cuando acabó conmigo-luego suspiró-él no quiere volver a la vida.-

-No puede ser-agachó la mirada-Chi Chi... Son Gohan... deben estar pasándolo muy mal.-

-Madre-miró a Trunks-me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansado.-

-Claro, yo iré a dormir al pequeño-decía subiendo las escaleras con su hijo.

* * *

Bulma alimentó a su hijo y luego lo acostó en la cuna. Empezó a cantarle al niño para que se durmiera, que poco a poco ya se le iban cerrando los ojos. Miró al niño, dormía plácidamente. En ese momento sintió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, así que la cerró. Se fijo que había luna llena, alumbraba toda la habitación. Volvió a la cuna para arropar a Trunks y salió de allí para ir a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, cuando entró sintió frío y se dio cuenta de que esa ventana también estaba abierta, empezó a preocuparse ya que estaba segura de que ella la cerró. Se acercó para cerrarla y cuando se dio la vuelta para tumbarse y en ese momento entendió el por qué su ventana estaba abierta. Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama contemplándola, ella ya había descubierto que tenía sentimientos por su hijo... pero ¿por ella?

-Supongo que mejor tarde que nunca-decía mientras se ponía enfrente de él-pensé que jamás te volvería a ver en esta habitación.-

-Eso demuestra que no sabes como pienso-contestó con tono tranquilo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta Vegeta-él la miraba dando a entender que la escuchaba-¿has venido porque sientes algo o porque no tienes donde ir?-

-Mujer...-

-¡Contesta!-le interrumpió-sabes que yo te puedo esperar el tiempo que sea, que te quiero y que deseo que estés con tu hijo. Pero no podría soportar que estés cerca y a la vez lejos.-

-Trunks necesita un referente... será un gran saiyajin-Bulma lo miró-tú sabes que yo no soy de decir las cosas como tú.-

-Lo sé-agachó la mirada-pero a veces no es tan difícil dejar el orgullo a un lado, y ya lo hiciste una vez... ¿por qué no otra?-

-Bulma-ella le miró, otra vez la llamó por su nombre.

Sintió como su cintura era rodeada por los fuertes brazos del guerrero y como sus labios se fundían con los suyos. Bulma cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta sin romper en ningún momento aquel beso, aquél que demostraba un intercambio de pasión y dolor. Ella se aferraba con fuerza al saiyajin, intentando ocultar su angustia y dejando salir el deseo, necesitaba saber lo que él sentía por ella. Poco a poco notó como los labios del hombre se separaban de los de ella, mientras que abría sus ojos azules contemplando como él mantenía su mirada.

-Estás nerviosa-dijo él mientras ella seguía observándole.

-Te diría que no-contestó con una sonrisa-pero ahora no estoy para mentiras...-dio un suspiro y apartó la mirada-no me importa lo que pienses, pero si estoy nerviosa es porque sé lo que va a pasar ahora, no lo que ocurrirá luego.-

-Yo sí que lo sé-la mujer volvió la vista a él-luego me dormiré... me despertaré... volveré a mi entrenamiento mientras tu cocinas-la peliazul arqueó una ceja-hasta que por la noche me esperes en nuestra cama para volver con lo mismo.-

-Para un momento-ella recordó palabra por palabra-has dicho ¿nuestra cama?-Vegeta asintió-¿nuestra?-

-¿Te molesta compartir ahora?-frunció el ceño.

Ella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Puede que no fuera el futuro que esperaba, pero al menos era a su lado. Vegeta nunca diría "Te amo" o lo más raro aún "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". No, eso no lo diría, sería muy extraño por su parte. Pero al menos "Nuestra cama" para ella era un "Para siempre" y eso le era suficiente.

Dejó su mente atrás y ahora fue ella quien provocó el beso. Vegeta lo siguió mientras guiaba a Bulma a la cama y la tumbaba. Ella seguía siendo delicada, pero por él era capaz de mucho. El guerrero abandonó su boca y dirigió sus labios por un camino hasta el cuello de la fémina mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el placer. Poco tiempo fue cuando sintió su vestido rojo ser apartado por su amante, y a pesar de que la habitación aun siguiera fría, el cuerpo del saiyajin emanaba tanto calor que se hundió en ese fuego. Ella tampoco tardó en desprenderse de la ropa de Vegeta. Él la contemplaba con su mirada, ambos estaban aun en ropa interior. Ella viendo que tan solo la estaba mirando acarició su mejilla y como un golpe él levantó de su sueño.

Él acariciaba su cuerpo sin dejar lugar que recorrer. Aunque ya conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de Bulma cada vez era más diferente, más enloquecedor. Al final la despojó de su ropa interior y volvió a contemplarla. Desnuda bajo el foco de la luna parecía su piel brillar, sus ojos cristales y sus labios pintados por cerezas. Vegeta sació su hambre probando toda parte de su cuerpo mientras de la boca de la peliazul se oían sus gemidos. Era raro decirlo pero para ella esta situación fue distinta a otras. Se le veía más romántico, más sensible, se podría decir que el saiyajin la estaba amando a su manera. Vio como él terminaba de apartar la prenda que llevaba apareciendo completamente desnudo ante ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Bulma le tomó del rostro y le dio un largo beso. Notó como los brazos de Vegeta la acorralaban en la cama y como al poco tiempo sintió que estaba dentro. Ella separó sus labios para decir su nombre en un gemido, pero en ningún momento apartó sus manos de su rostro. Notaba con que delicadeza la estaba tomando, aún se sentía extraña por ello, eso no daba lugar a creer que no le gustara. Sentía como el calor se apoderaba de ella, como él intentaba no hacerla daño, como aquella ola de placer la invadía volviéndola a la locura.

Seguían en aquella cama, amándose cada uno a su manera. Vegeta aun no había terminado de darle el cariño que ella buscaba, Bulma no soltó su rostro provocando que sus miradas no se separaran. Que raro era para ella pensar que en ese momento se sentía más cerca del infierno que del cielo. El guerrero no dejaba de transmitir ese calor que a ella tanto la quemaba, pero que deseaba cada vez más. No eran si no otros sus gritos de placer los que rogaban por que no cesara. Sus cuerpos mojados por el sudor provocado por la pasión de los amantes provocaba que sus manos femeninas resbalasen del rostro de Vegeta. Su locura era muy larga, los muelles de aquella cama chirriaban y las sábanas en las que Bulma estaba tumbada estaban empapadas. Por un intento de sostenerse a él Bulma susurró algo en su oído. Poco a poco ella empezó a notar más fuerza ejercida en su cuerpo e iluminados por un aura dorada Vegeta se había transformado. Tanto fue el poder que tenía que resistir él para no hacerla daño que casi era en vano, pero Bulma sintió otra ola de placer volver a ella. Pero no era algo que ella pudiera aguantar. El nombre del guerrero sonó con fuerza en la habitación, haciendo que ella cayera rendida y él volviera a su apariencia.

* * *

Vegeta miró el reloj, las 3:00 am. Miró a Bulma que estaba tumbada en su pecho dormida, mientras el acariciaba su melena azul.

Flash Back.

Por un intento de sostenerse a él Bulma susurró algo en su oído.

-No me reproches-decía la peliazul-transfórmate.-

Poco a poco ella empezó a notar más fuerza ejercida en su cuerpo e iluminados por una aura dorada Vegeta se había transformado.

Fin Flash Back.

La contemplaba sin parar de tocar su pelo. Ella era demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta... demasiado única. Él intento todo para controlarse, que ya lo había conseguido, pero como ella, Vegeta también estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que haría con alguien así el amor y no como un juego. No se creyó cuando pidió por su transformación, no quería ya que sabía que no podría controlarse, pero algo en él lo deseaba... lo deseaba con locura. Ya no había vuelta atrás, él había sido poseído por su mirada, por su sonrisa, por su dulzura, no tenía ya motivo alguno para abandonar aquel lugar. Él la amaba y se lo iba a demostrar, pero como el orgullo estaba ante todo, se lo demostraría a su manera.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo subido ya! Espero que os haya gustado, no era gran cosa la verdad -.- **

**El siguiente ya será el último y final de la historia, pero todavía hay un punto en el aire ¿dónde está la hermana de Bulma? Mañana se descubrirá.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por mandar reviews y por tenerme esa paciencia que a mi me costaría. Gracias :D**


	17. Buscando el perdón

**Último capítulo el número 17. Aquí acabó nuestra historia... la verdad que me da algo de pena jajaja. Pero habrá más, tengo una en mente que podría interesar, pero ahora estoy con la historia de "El hilo rojo" así que primero acabaré con ella. Ya sabéis, leedla que va de Goten y Bra, a lo mejor de algo más (música de suspense xD) Naah, decisión propia, pero no me vendría mal que lo hicierais xDD.**

**Aquí ya sabremos de la desaparición de Tami ¿habrá algo nuevo? ¿Dará explicaciones? Adelante, léelo y descúbrelo! Ya parezco la narradora de una serie de televisión xD Lo que tiene tener muchos exámenes, que luego mira donde haces las tonterías...**

**Y por última vez en la historia de Tan solo una opción digo que tanto los personajes, a excepción de Tami e hija (puede que algún personaje que haya salido inventado), como la serie son de Akira Toriyama, ya lo sabéis, pero para que no os olvidéis xD**

* * *

Capítulo 17. Buscando el perdón.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pereza aquella fría mañana de Navidad. Se levantó mientras se rascaba los ojos y miró por la ventana. Todo estaba nevado, el jardín de su casa estaba cubierto por una manta de color blanca y aun caían copos de nieves. Se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo vio, y como un rayo salió de su habitación y empezó a correr por el pasillo. Ni siquiera llamó cuando abrió aquella puerta, aquella que tenía más que avisado no pasar y empezó a saltar en la cama en la que se encontraban dos figuras arropadas.

-¡Ha nevado! ¡Ha nevado!-sonrió el pequeño sin parar de saltar en la cama-¡mamá! ¡Ya es Navidad!-

-Trunks-se retorció en la cama la mujer, le vino como un escalofrío-¿qué hora es?-

-La hora de levantarse-la mujer miró a su hijo de ya 9 años. Estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡vamos mamá! Tienes que mirar por la ventana.-

-¿Por qué no vas al árbol?-preguntó desperezándose ella con una sonrisa-a lo mejor tienes una sorpresa.-

-¡Regalos!-gritó dando otro salto en la cama haciendo una risa en la mujer.

-Trunks-el muchacho paro de saltar y se asustó. Aquella voz tan fría, penetrante que se mezclaba con aquel tono ronco de las mañanas hicieron que el pequeño mirase a otro lado para no cruzarse con él-¿que te dije de entrar en la habitación sin llamar?-

-Papá...-

-Vamos, Vegeta-decía levantándose la mujer mientras se ponía una bata, sabía que el pequeño no lo hizo con mala intención. A ella en verdad no le desagradaba el espíritu navideño de su hijo-es Navidad, se lo puede permitir. Además... puede que alguien se haya acordado de ti y te haya dejado un regaló-comentó la mujer guiñando un ojo al hombre que estaba bostezando.

-¡Sí!-el niño salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres para buscar sus regalos.

-Ese niño no tiene educación-decía levantándose el guerrero de la cama mientras se desperezaba.

-Vaya... no se de quien lo habrá aprendido-comentó Bulma con ironía, solo recibió una mirada de "ten cuidado" a lo que ella rió-venga, vamos con él.-

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta el salón. Vieron a su hijo abriendo un montón de regalos. Habían coches de juguetes, muñecos, vídeo juegos, también había un libro, pero no le hizo caso. Empezó a jugar con sus muñecos y Bulma le dio un regalo a Vegeta que ponía su nombre. Él lo abrió, se trataba de una caja de cápsulas que eran varios tipos de coche y una moto.

-¿Para que quiero yo esto si se volar?-preguntó indiferente el hombre tomando la cápsula de la moto.

-¡Para que me lleves a los sitios sin tener que pasar vértigo!-gritó cabreada algo que hizo gracia a Vegeta. Entonces fue cuando Bulma cogió la capsula de la moto-esta es para Trunks, para cuando sea mayor. Que es con lo que más se liga.-

-¿Tienes miedo a que consiga otra mujer?-la cara de Bulma se volvió tan oscura que consiguió atemorizar al saiyajin-tampoco me iba a montar en esa cosa-se excusó apartando la mirada.

-¡MÁS TE VALE!-le gritó al haciendo que Vegeta se tapara los oídos. Aquella mujer con el tiempo no cambiaba, es más, gritaba mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¡No grites! Y toma-le dio una caja envuelta a la mujer que se sorprendió.

-¡VEGETA!-el hombre se asusto al oírla gritar, ya cada vez la entendía menos-me has hecho un regalo... ¡Cuanto te quiero!-

-Mamá-le dijo Trunks algo alarmado al oír las palabras de Bulma-ese regalo es de Santa Claus.-

-¡Es verdad!-dijo con rapidez ya que no pensó en lo que decía. Vegeta haciéndola un regalo, eso era un recuerdo que jamás quedaría en el olvido-como me lo dio tu padre. Bueno, vamos a ver lo que es-Bulma empezó a romper el papel de regalo con ansia y abrió la caja. Su cuerpo enrojeció, una llama apareció envolviéndola, podía convertirse en una saiyajin. De verdad que daba miedo, podía hacer un camino derritiendo la nieve-¡VEGEEEETAAA!-

-Tampoco es para tanto, mujer-rió de medio lado aunque casi se quedó sordo-yo fui a una tienda y me dijeron que eso era lo que tú necesitabas, y también algo que me agradase a mí.

El regalo de Vegeta hacia Bulma no fue nada más y anda menos una lencería demasiado provocativa. Que se le va a hacer, por lo menos le hizo un regalo. En ese momento sonó el timbre, la mujer dejó el regalo encima de una mesa y fue a abrir la puerta maldiciendo al saiyajin, la verdad que no eran muy finas sus palabras hacia él. Cuando abrió se encontró con unos ojos azules como los suyos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Ta... ¿Tami?-preguntó Bulma al ver a la mujer, no podía creer que fuera ella.

-¡BULMA!-la rubia se abrazó a la peliazul llorando desesperadamente en su pecho, mientras que la científica estaba anonadada.

-¿Tú eres Bulma Briefs?-preguntó una hermosa niña que estaba detrás de Tami. Era blanca, de larga melena negra y ojos verdosos. La peliazul al verla asintió-¡Yo soy tu sobrina Natsumi!-

A Bulma le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Su hermana estaba muy estropeada, tenía el pelo apagado, su color de piel era blanco, pero ella estaba pálida. Sus ojos apenas tenían brillo, sus ojeras eran notorias, sus labios secos y se la veía muy delgada. Invitó a entrar a la madre y a la hija.

Ambas hermanas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, la peliazul había servido a su hermana un café mientras ella la acompañaba. La pequeña Natsumi estaba jugando con Trunks, que poco sabía de su prima, solo que eran familia, y Vegeta prefería estar apartado de todo. Tami, estaba ya más tranquila mientras Bulma la observaba, no le gustaba nada como apareció su hermana.

-Tami...-

-No, espera, Bulma-interrumpió la rubia mientras tragaba saliva. Miró a su hermana a los ojos-lo siento... lo siento tanto...-

-Tami... no sé... no sé que decirte-decía Bulma aun sin creer que su hermana estuviera allí. Ya hacía como 5 años que dejó de mandar cartas-no sabía de ti ni...-

-Deja que te explique, por favor-volvió a interrumpir a la peliazul, que no se lo tomó mal, solo atendió a su hermana pequeña-quiero decirte porque me fui. Verás... siempre creí que Yamcha era el padre de mi Natsumi, él estaba tan contento... ¡se le veía entusiasmado! Pero... justo cuando estaba con él tuve un pequeño romance, por llamarlo de alguna manera, con Kuro... el director de una de las películas que hice.-

-Quieres decir que...-

-Natsumi no es hija de Yamcha, si no de Kuro... se parecen mucho y me di cuenta... en un momento que tenía los ojos abiertos-suspiró de nuevo-él los tiene verde, él es moreno. Por lo que decidí que mi hija debería estar con su padre, no con alguien que no lo era. Tampoco te mentiré, él es director podía tener dinero y así mantenernos a las dos.-

-No me lo puedo creer-intentó razonar las palabras de Tami-¿y por qué no me escribiste sobre ello?-

-Quería... pero no deseaba el odio de papá y mamá-cerró los ojos con fuerza-hasta que dejé de mandaros cartas.-

-¿Por qué?-a Bulma cada vez le intrigaba más.

-Porque Kuro me lo impidió-empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Tami... por favor dime que ha pasado-intentó ver si su hermana podía continuar.

-Él... él me dijo que no volvería a suceder, que yo le importaba y que me quería...-Bulma seguía sin entender nada-se fue con algunos compañeros de rodaje, me dijo que volvería pronto, pero llegó casi cuando amaneció. El vino borracho y yo le pregunté que si había bebido... y...-tragó saliva-me empujó.-

-¿TE PEGÓ?-Tami volvió a echarse a llorar, Bulma se estaba empezando a angustiar por la situación que tuvo que vivir la rubia-por favor... no pares de contarme.-

-Cuando se encontró mejor me pidió perdón, me dijo que me amaba y que no sucedería de nuevo. No pasó ni una semana, Bulma... ni una para que volviera a ponerme la mano encima.-

-¿Por qué no volviste? Aquí estarías a salvo.-

-¿Crees que no lo pensé?-miró Tami a los ojos de su hermana-Bulma, en todo momento deseaba hacer mis maletas, agarrar a mi hija y volver. Pero Natsumi ama a su padre, por no decir que si no fuera por él no tendría nada que llevarse a la boca.-

-Natsumi no sabe que te pegaba ¿verdad?-preguntó Bulma sin quitar mirada de los ojos apagados de su hermana.

-La decía que me caía... que tenía tropiezos tontos-dio un largo suspiro y luego puso una sonrisa falda-¿te acuerdas que te dije que viviría en Hollywood y sería una gran actriz?-Bulma asintió-pues era idiota. Le limpiaba la casa, le hacía la comida, le preparaba sus cosas... y no me daba cuenta... de que ya había otra en su vida, una mucho más guapa, más alta, más diferente a mí.-

Bulma volvió a sentir la misma punzada que al ver a su hermana... Lo que Tami decía era lo que pensó ella si seguía con Yamcha cuando supo de su infidelidad, en cambio le pasó a su hermana. La verdad que no deseaba ese final para ella, mucho menos porque Tami podía compararse con otra mujer guapa y salir ganando ella, pero eso era antes, ahora, tal como se encontraba, era casi imposible.

-¡Había otra!-lloró la mujer rubia-me compraba vestidos preciosos, me peinaba y maquillaba para él, y solo recibía un "ahora no, estoy agotado". ¡Agotado por estar con la otra! Y no una cualquiera, la mejor actriz porno del país.-

-Por eso has vuelto ¿no?-

-No-ahora si que Bulma quedó asombrada-lo sé... él me humillaba, hizo que me tragara mi dignidad y el poco orgullo que tenía. Yo le amaba tanto que no podía separarme de él. ¿Sabes? Pensé, cuando te oía a ti, que ser madre y vivir con alguien que quieres sería vivir la vida. Ahora solo me doy cuenta que he vivido una pesadilla de la que despertado. Yo estaba muerta... y aun lo estoy.-

- No digas eso, Tami-se impresionó al oír las palabras de su hermana, pero luego retomó con la conversación-entonces... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó Bulma mientras sostenía la mano a su hermana.

-Lo único por lo que lucharía, Bulma-levantó la cabeza con orgullo-mi hija. La semana pasada llegué a casa, oí gritos, golpes. Salí corriendo y le vi, Bulma ¡le vi! Estaba pegando a su propia hija... eso no se lo perdonaré en la vida. Encima, cuando la defendí se atrevió a ponerme la mano encima con ella delante.-

-Dime... Tami, dime por favor que lo has denunciado-rogaba la peliazul.

-Esperaba tener tu apoyo para ello-pidió la rubia.

-Tami-sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hermana-tú tienes mi apoyo, lo tuviste y lo tendrás siempre.-

-Entonces me perdonas todo lo que te hice en el pasado ¿no?-sonrió la mujer esperanzada por un sí.

-Claro-la abrazó y sintió como Tami volvió a llorar-siempre estaré a tu lado, hermanita, y haré que vuelvas a vivir.-

-¡Mamá!-las mujeres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Natsumi-el primo Trunks me ha enseñado todos su juguetes.-

-¿De verdad?-sonrió Tami quitándose las lágrimas y acercándose a la pequeña con una bella sonrisa, que para nada era falsa-luego si quieres vamos a una tienda y te compro algunos ¿quieres?-

-¡Sí!-contestó con alegría la pequeña mientras salía corriendo en busca de su primo.

-Eres una buena madre-comentó Bulma, que recibió una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

La noche cayó ya. Él estaba acostado en su cama, apunto de dormir. Seguro que su mujer estaría con su hermana, que se atrevió a disculparse. Y en el fondo aceptó su perdón, se notaba que no era la misma y deseaba cambiar. La luz de la habitación se encendió y él hombre miró a la mujer que sintió por su Ki.

-¡Mujer, la luz...!-Vegeta se quedó sin habla al ver a Bulma parada enfrente de la cama tan hermosa.

-Dime Vegeta-sonrió la peliazul-¿qué tal estoy?-

Bulma iba con la lencería de color negra y roja que "Santa Claus" la regaló. La verdad que era demasiado provocativo. En su blanca piel quedaba tan perfecto, que ella parecía una diosa. Por supuesto que Vegeta se había dado cuenta de que Bulma era una mujer diferente a cualquier otra, ya podían envidiarle hasta sus antepasados.

-Te doy a elegir... si me quitas tú la lencería dejaré que hagas todo lo que quieras o bien me la quito yo y seré quien lleve el mando. Te aseguro que la segunda opción es de las mejores-le guiña un ojo, pero Vegeta no se fijo ya que exploraba a su mujer como un loco muerto de hambre por devorarla.

-¿Solo me das una opción?-preguntó desesperado, ya que deseaba ambas cosas.

-**Tan solo una opción**-sonrió maliciosa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ya se acabó... la historia llegó hasta su final! Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado poder escribir para vosotros y que hayáis estado siguiendo el fic. Gracias a lectores y por supuesto los que mandan reviews. El fic llegó ya al final!**

**Si queréis seguir leyendo fics míos, ahora mismo estoy subiendo "El hilo rojo" (BraxGoten). Ya lo puse al principio, pero para seguir haciendo publicidad xDD**

**Adiós a toodos! nos seguiremos leyendo! (espero xD)**

**Just Tonight92**


End file.
